The Tale of Miss Gryffin
by slytheringurl-050614
Summary: hey, this is my first fic, it is HPOC, RWHG. it is the story of a girl named Nikki Gryffin and how she befriends the Golden Trio and how she falls for their leader. please, no flames, R&R...COMPLETED!
1. New Friends

AN: this is my first fic ever, I have written six chapters already and I am working on number 7. I will update as soon as I get 10 reviews for this chapter. Now, on with the story.

**_Chapter 1 New Friends_**

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Nikki shouted as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Bye sweetie, have a good semester, see you at Christmas!" As Nikki was looking for a compartment, she found only one. A compartment with fellow Gryffindor sixth years, Prefects Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter was the last one.

"Hello, my name's Nikki Gryffin. You must be Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I've seen you around school. I'm in Gryffindor sixth year too."

"Oh yes, I remember you" replied Hermione, though she never remembers seeing her before. "Well, Ron and I need to be going, Prefects duties you know, see you in a while, bye Harry, Nikki." Hermione and Ron left the two all alone.

"So Harry, how was your summer?"

"My summer was bloody awful! They took me back to Sirius's old house. Kreacher, the house elf, was still there. I almost killed him. After two weeks I ran away and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Voldermort's been sighted near Bristol so Dumbledore came after me." said Harry.

"Wait a second, Sirius Black?"

"He's my Godfather, innocent, and dead."

"I'm sorry, but you know what, it's really stupid of you to be running around with Vol-Voldermort on the loose." replied Nikki.

"**I KNOW**!!! I'm not stupid! Bloody Hell, everyone's been telling me how dumb I am, maybe they're right," Harry, said, temper quickly rising.

"I'm sorry, you know what. I lost my parents when I was just three. Now I live with my adopted parents and my brother. He's an Auror and in St. Mungo's because of some Death Eater" she answered.

"I'm sorry too, I was out of line. It's just that, this summer has been shit. I walked in on Ron and Hermione snogging. That's probably what they're doing now. I need to get friends who don't ditch you to snog each other," Harry said, temper rising again.

"I don't have that many friends, if you want, I could be your new friend."

"Thanks, I'd like that. You seem like a nice person. One who would listen to you. I like that." Harry replied smiling.

"I heard Spinnet is gone so you need a new chaser."

"Yeah, you know anyone?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Yeah...me", Nikki replied.

"You any good,"

"I'm alright, I have won a few three on three fun matches. My broom is a Nimbus 2002; next to your Firebolt it's the best. Do you know when I can meet with the new captain?" Nikki asked.

"You just did" Harry replied smiling.

"You are the new captain?"

"Yeah, I found out just a few weeks ago"

"Congratulations"

They continued talking until Head Boy Roger Davies and Head Girl Cho Chang (both Ravenclaw) escorted two very red-faced prefects, Ron and Hermione, into the compartment after catching them **together** in the baggage compartment.

Harry introduced Nikki to Ron and Hermione, even though they had already met. They became fast friends.

A/N: ok, I finally got it typed! Woo hoo! Listen, I know I am a terrible writer, please review, this is my first fic. Please, please no flames, I know this isn't good but it does get better. I promise, shout out to my beta, you rock. Thank you so much for being so patient with me, they will come faster now.


	2. Welcome Back

**A/N: hey, I'm so sorry it has been so long since I updated! School has been murder. Well, a few people I need to give shout-outs to:**

**Tekyah Ariel: a) Ron and Hermione had been going out for a while, plus, since when is there a rule against snogging, and in my sequel to this one, you will see a new side of Hermione.**

**b) as will be seen in chapter 8 you will see that people know Sirius was found innocent because Pettigrew, the stupid dolt he is accidentally showed himself, and he was punished by Voldemort.**

**c) of course he went to the Leaky Cauldron, he has not grown up in the Wizarding World, where else would he know to go....THE DURSLEY'S!!!**

**d) it actually took place over a span of about 4 hours.**

**My Lil' Angel: thank you, you are too kind, when ya gonna give me the next chapter, eh?**

**Leepa: I actually do have good grammar, she only changed one thing, my notebook is messy, my grammar is not.**

**One more thing, the characters will seem OOC in this chapter, after this, my story will be better!

* * *

**

_Chapter 2 Welcome Back_

After about two more hours, after the coming of the trolley, of course, where they loaded up on sweets, the train finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. They all got into the Thestral lead carriages.

"I can see them too, Harry" Nikki commented nonchalantly. 

"Really? Who did you see die?"

"My parents. Those people at the station, they were my foster parents. I am a half-blood, my mum was muggle and my dad was a wizard. My adopted parents are both magical, so I knew what I was in for as long as I can remember."

"Do you know who killed them?" Harry asked her, hoping he wasn't getting too personal.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Thankfully now she's in Azkaban." At this, Harry's face fell. Nikki noticed. "Harry, what's wrong?" She inquired.

"Hate to be the one to tell you, but she got out." Harry told her, remorse evident in his voice.

"SHIT! She is going to come after me, I know it. She's trying to finish off my family, she is the one who put Zachary in St. Mungo's!" she shouted. Then broke down into sobs. Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned over and put her head on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and let her just cry on him until the carriages came to a stop.

When they got out, Harry removed his arms form around Nikki, yet walked with her into the Great Hall. Of course Ron and Hermione sat with each other, but so did Nikki and Harry. Harry really seemed to be falling for her, hard.

Dumbledore rose as the frightened first years approached. It seemed to Harry that each year the first years got smaller and more terrified. As soon as the Sorting was done, Dumbledore rose again to announce the normal rules along with a special one.

"Let us now welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks." There was a steady stream of clapping as she stood up, glowering at Dumbledore for calling her Nymphadora, but she accepted it anyway. Then Dumbledore rose his hand and instantly silenced the students. "Now, Tuck in."

The feast was exceptionally amazing. The plates were filled with delicious treats. They stuffed themselves until there was no more. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore rose and spoke to them again.

"Attention! Attention! Now that your stomachs are full, I would like to inform you that the sixth year's O.W.L. results are in their rooms, we apologize for the delay. You will be able to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and purchase your books. I know how eager you must be after two months of waiting so I shall make one more announcement. Due to the rising threat of Voldemort," as Dumbledore said this, a ripple of shudders spread throughout the Great Hall, "those in fifth year or above only will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Those in third and fourth years will just have to wait. That is all for now. Prefects, lead your houses to the Common Rooms." There was a collective groan and a few angry shouts, but they accepted it for there was nothing they could do; and with that everyone in the Hall stood up.

"Hey, mid-I mean, First years, this way please!" Ron shouted over the noise. He had almost called them midgets again, but a stone cold look from Hermione changed that.

They led the way up to the Common Room and said the password. "Vociferi Leo" as soon as they arrived, Harry and Nikki ran up to their rooms and grabbed their results and book lists. They met back downstairs on the couch by the fire. Harry got O's in DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. E's in Transfiguration, Charms, and surprisingly enough Potions. He got A's in Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. And he got a P in Divination, obviously.

Nikki got O's in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Muggle Studies. She got E's in History of Magic and Herbology. She got an A in Care of Magical Creatures. Her future career, as was Harry's, was to become an Auror, or at least work at the Ministry.

They stayed up late that night talking about Quidditch, O.W.L.'s, school and their futures along with various other things until Nikki glanced down at her watch and noticed that it was 2 in the morning.

"Oh! It's late! I'm going to bed, goodnight Harry." She said as she bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Harry felt his cheeks grow warm and replied with a simple "Goodnight" as he too got up and followed Nikki to the staircase before they separated and went to their respective rooms.

**

* * *

I would like to thank Leepa for being my new beta, sorry it took so long to get this out, I have had a lot on my mind these past few months and I am dedicating this chapter to Jack, may he rest in peace, forever are you in my heart.**

**Review and enjoy!**


	3. A New Year, A New Love

**Man, I keep forgetting to do this so here it goes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! Not a thing, except for Zach and Nikki, but Zach is based on a real person, so to you Zach, I give you credit for your name and for your impact on my life, it means the world to me.

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_

_A New Year, A New Love_

As Nikki made her way down to breakfast, she ran into Ron and Hermione.

" Have you seen Harry?" she asked them.

" Yeah, he left for breakfast about ten minutes before I did." Ron answered.

They continued on. As soon as they arrived, Harry handed everyone their schedules. They could not have had a worse Monday. Their first class was Double Potions with the Slytherins, followed by History of Magic with Hufflepuff, then Divination again with Slytherins. Also, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. All had the same classes except for Hermione, who, instead of Divination, had Ancient Runes.

As soon as breakfast finished, the gang headed down to the dungeons, where the Slytherins were waiting for them. Luckily, Malfoy and his cronies were not there yet.

The minute Snape walked in the door, he deducted 5 points from Gryffindor just for having a disrespectful look about them. Snape seemed thoroughly pissed off at something. Probably for being passed up for DADA teacher. Again.

The rest of the classes that day were bearable. Defense Against the Dark Arts was amazing. Sure, Tonks was a bit of a klutz, but she was a great teacher.

The first day, the studied then attempted a Patronus. Of course, all of those who joined the DA were successful, even Neville. Everyone in the school instantly made her their favorite teacher...except for the Slytherins. Though, they didn't seem to mind her class too much. In fact, some seemed to enjoy it.

One night in the common room, a few weeks after Harry and Nikki got to know each other, they were working on their homework…like good students. Harry began to have some interesting thoughts. _'Damn, I never realized how smart, funny, and really pretty this girl is. She's not like other girls, and I like that. Oh man, I think I am falling for this girl. Hard. I have to have her. I have to make her mine. But she probably doesn't like me. How the hell am I supposed to find out if she likes me. Maybe Hermione would know. But where to find her. I suppose I could go ask Ron where she is.' _

"Shit, Nikki, I left my book upstairs, would you mind if I go get it?" 

"Sure, that's fine."

Harry rushed up the stairs and into his room. That was the last time he ever went into his room without knocking. Lavender was laying in Seamus's bed, topless, snogging Seamus himself. Harry's eyes went wide; he grabbed his wand and muttered a spell that shot out cold water onto the horny couple.

"WHAT THE?! HARRY!!!" Seamus shouted, trying to cover up his newest girlfriend. "I was having fun!"

"Sorry, but I really didn't think the other guys would like you shagging so close to bedtime. Besides, seeing as it is 10, the other guys _will_ be coming to bed soon and you wouldn't want them looking at this lovely lady with no shirt on now, would you?"

"Good point."

Just then Ron walked into the room, luckily by this time, Lavender had already gotten dressed.

"Hey, Ron, where is Hermione? I need to talk to her." Harry asked.

"I'm right here, why?" Hermione spoke up as she appeared behind Ron.

" I have to ask you about something. Alone"

"Ok, let's go down to the Common Room." Hermione offered.

"No, we can't go down there." Harry replied rather quickly.

"Well, I need to go to the Common Room and get my things." Lavender said.

"And I will walk you there." Seamus cut in.

"And I am just gonna…go." Ron stated.

They then all left the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone. As Ron was walking out the door, he popped his head back in and said "Don't you go steal my girlfriend, or else I will Avada your ass."

"Don't worry, I just have to ask her something." Harry replied; and with that, Ron left the room.

"Ok Harry, what do you need?" Hermione asked, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Do you know if Nikki likes me?" He asked.

"Aww, Harry's got a crush!" Hermione said in sing-song voice.

"HERMIONE! Please, I really like her and I need to know!" Harry said with a note of panic.

"Don't worry Harry, she asked me the same thing, she likes you too Harry. She even asked me what to do."

"Well, what did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her to wait for you to come to you, so…get going. She isn't going to wait forever."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

**A bit of a cliff-hanger there. Yes, I know that chapter was a bit short, they will get longer, I promise. Of course, I don't know who I am promising to. There are only like 3 people who even bother to read this. And to you who do…THANK YOU!!!**

**Ok, that's all, must get started on Chapter 4!**


	4. Oh Shit

**Ok, this is just sad. Hardly anyone updates and it is usually because I threaten them (see Caitlin, I can spell). And since I don't want lawyers all over me**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling bows down to her greatness . special shout-out to Leepa…thank you for beta-ing for me!

* * *

**

**RECAP:**_"Do you know if Nikki likes me?" He asked._

"_Aww, Harry's got a crush!" Hermione said in sing-song voice._

"_HERMIONE! Please, I really like her and I need to know!" Harry said with a note of panic._

"_Don't worry Harry, she asked me the same thing, she likes you too Harry. She even asked me what to do."_

"_Well, what did you tell her?" Harry asked._

"_I told her to wait for you to come to you, so…get going. She isn't going to wait forever."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

_

_Chapter 4_

_Oh Shit_

With that, Harry was out the door and heading down to the Common Room, empty handed. When he reached Nikki, she noticed he did not have the supposed book he went to get.

"Uh…Harry? I thought you went to go get a book." Nikki said.

"I lied. I went to go talk to Hermione. Nikki, I like you. A lot. Do you want to be mine?" Harry asked.

Nikki just sat there, staring at Harry like he had just grown an extra head. Her mouth was wide open as were her eyes. Those bright blue eyes Harry loved.

"Nikki, please, say something." Harry pleaded, his heart slowly breaking. He had never put his heart out on his sleeve before…with the exception of Cho, but, that doesn't matter any more.

"Harry, I would love to." Nikki said, beaming.

Harry leaned in for a kiss. Their lips got closer…and closer…until…

"OI! Harry! Have you seen my Potions book?" Ron shouted from the top of the stairs.

"NO! Why don't you ask Dean or Seamus or, hell, even Neville?!" Harry shouted at him. He was thoroughly pissed that Ron interrupted him. He turned back to Nikki and leaned in for a kiss. "Now, where were we?"

Before he could kiss her, she pulled back.

"We were about to go to up to our rooms, Quidditch try-outs tomorrow, right? Captain." Nikki stated while getting up off the couch they were sitting on.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, a bit downcast that he didn't even get to kiss her. Nikki leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Goodnight Harry, see you in the morning." Nikki said as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Night Nikki," he shouted up to her.

The next morning,, the sky was clear with only a few clouds and the air was crisp. Try-outs went fairly well. They only needed three Chasers. They kept Beaters Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. Nikki tried out as Chaser, along with Ginny, Seamus, and a few other 2nd and 3rd year Gryffindors. The final roster was as follows:

Keeper: Ron

Seeker: Harry

Chasers: Nikki, Ginny, and Seamus

Beaters: Andrew and Jack

Harry felt as though they had a pretty good team. Sure, all of his previous teammates kicked ass, but these were pretty impressive. He felt confident that they would beat Hufflepuff and perhaps even Ravenclaw. The only match he had any qualms about, was the match against Slytherin.

After try-outs, Harry flew down to his girlfriend who was chatting with Ginny. He snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you, so, how did you think try-outs went?" Nikki asked him.

"I think they went quite well." He replied. "So, a week from today, first Hogsmeade weekend, you want to go?"

"Gee, I don't know. I kind of already promised my _other_ boyfriend, in Ravenclaw, that I would go out with _him_ on that day." She answered, each word dripping in sarcasm. Harry, being the quick-witted boy he is, did not catch the sarcasm. Nikki knew this by the look of sheer horror on his face. "Uh, Harry, I _was _kidding. I am not dating anyone else, I swear." She reassured him.

"Yeah, I knew that." He replied, mainly to himself. Nikki just chuckled a bit. "So, we're on for Saturday?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry." Nikki replied.

"Great." Harry said as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when…FLASH! "COLIN! What the Hell?" Harry shouted as Colin Creevey took a picture of him about to kiss Nikki.

"Gee Harry, I'm sorry. I just wanted an interview with the new Quidditch captain." Colin replied, looking very downcast.

"No, Colin, I should be sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Maybe some other time, I'm kind of busy right now. How 'bout next week?" Harry offered.

"Sure Harry!" Colin answered before taking off to develop his newest role of film. Harry watched him go before turning around to talk to Nikki.

"Sorry about tha- Nikki?" He was talking to thin air. Harry looked back towards the entrance to the pitch to see Nikki talking to Hermione. _Damn, am I ever going to be alone with her for five minutes?!?!_

The day of the Hogsmeade trip was perfect. It was cool, but not too cold. Perfect for mid-October. The sun was out and a cool fall breeze was blowing through the changing leaves of the trees that covered the grounds and the streets of Hogsmeade. Nikki got up and put on a pair of jeans and a cute blue sweater that really brought out her eyes.

Nikki went down to the Common Room about 9. She looked around for any sign of her boyfriend. She guessed he was still sleeping. "Stupid boys," she murmured to herself. She sat down on the couch and waited for her beau to come down.

This past week was great. Harry and Nikki got along great this past week. Even though Harry had not admitted it yet, he was in love with this girl. He truly loved her. Not like couples who say 'I love you so much' then one week later they break-up, he really loved her and never wanted to let go. And he wasn't.

"Ron, I can't wait for the Quidditch season to begin can you?" a voice said from the boy's staircase.

"No Harry, but we are going to kick ass. We are going to be great this year!" Ron replied.

Nikki stood up and went to wait at the bottom of the stairs. When Harry saw her, his eyes lit up. He sped up a bit and was about to give Nikki a quick peck on the lips when she turned her head slightly and his lips ended up on her cheek. Ron seemed confused about this action, but then again, when is Ron _not _confused.

"Good morning Harry, Ron. I trust you slept well?" Nikki asked with an air of importance about her.

"Why yes, dear Nikki. But I must inquire of you the whereabouts of my beloved Hermione." Ron asked with the same tone in his voice.

"Ah, good Ron, your beloved Hermione is walking this way as we speak. Would you like to accompany dear Nikki and I to the quaint little village of Hogsmeade for the day?" Harry offered as Hermione walked up. He took Nikki's arm in his like a gentleman and looked at Ron and Hermione for an answer though he didn't need one. He knew they were going.

"Of course, 'tis a beautiful day. Let us be going now. Our carriage awaits!" Ron answered taking Hermione's arm in his like Harry did for Nikki.

They appeared to be two perfect couples. They weren't. Ron and Hermione's relationship was slowly crumbling though neither knew it. They had gotten together over the summer, but a rift was slowly growing between them.

They went down to the Entrance Hall and rode a carriage to Hogsmeade. Once they were there. They headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Before they arrived, Hermione and Ron stopped in their tracks.

"Uh, you guys," Ron began, "we don't want to sound mean or anything, but, is it okay if Hermione and I just kinda went off alone today?"

"That's fine with me. What about you Harry?" Nikki replied.

"Yeah, sure, that's great." Harry said as he and Nikki continued on towards the Three Broomsticks. They almost got to the door when some high-pitched voice called out.

"NIKKI!" Parvati Patil called.

"Can we steal you for a minute?" Lavender asked with an equally annoying voice.

"Uh, sure. Be right back Harry." Nikki replied as she made her way over to the two gossipy girls.

"OH MY GOD!!! What's up with you and Harry?!?!" Parvati squealed.

"Uh, not that it's any of your business, but we have been dating for the past week." Nikki replied. She really didn't like explaining her love life to these girls seeing as the whole of Gryffindor House would know by the end of the day. "Well, I must be going, bye."

**MEANWHILE:**

Harry watched as Nikki walked away. Then he heard one voice he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to deal with.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't ickle Potter. Word around the dungeons is that you have got a new slut. Gryffin, wasn't it?" drawled the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah Malfoy, do me a favor, and go to Hell." Harry retorted.

"Gee, I'm not due there for another month or so, and I am sure daddy wouldn't want me home early. But you never answered my question about Gryffin." Malfoy replied with an almost pained expression in his eyes. When Harry looked back at him, the pain in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it came.

" Oh yeah. I am with a new, what did you call her…oh yeah, a slut." Harry replied sarcastically.

"But why Gryffin, God, Chang didn't even want you. How sad can you get? What is it, charity? Fending for the _other _poor little orphan?" Malfoy questioned, a smirk growing ever present upon his sinister, cold, gorgeous, sexy…where was I? Oh yes, his ever growing smirk.

"Oh yeah, that's it, charity. I am only dating her because I feel sorry for her. Yeah right." Harry replied. Nikki walked up behind him. She heard that last sentence, everything but the 'yeah right'. All she heard was Harry calling their relationship a charity case. Harry had not seen her walk up, as his back was to her.

"Harry?" came a sad, quiet voice. Harry's eyes got wide and his heart dropped. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she only caught the worst of the conversation.

'_Oh shit' _was all that went through his head.

* * *

**Man, that was a long chapter. Well, I would like to thank Leepa. And just so ya know, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper do not belong to me. In OotP, they are the replacement beaters when Fred and George were banned. And a little update, _Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince _will be on sale, JULY 16th, 2005!!!!!!!!!!**

**That is all. Enjoy and review**


	5. Apologies and Confessions

**Wow, I just keep on updating. That is due to the fact that I am bored out of my mind and have nothing better to do than to type a bunch of chapters that I can hardly read because of my "chicken-scratch" writing. After the new year, these chapters will become fewer and farther between most likely, but there is hope. I am nearly done with writing the story, but I just have to type it. That is the hard part. Well, here is a new chapter for you, yeah

* * *

**

**RECAP:**_"Oh yeah, that's it, charity. I am only dating her because I feel sorry for her. Yeah right." Harry replied. Nikki walked up behind him. She heard that last sentence, everything but the 'yeah right'. All she heard was Harry calling their relationship a charity case. Harry had not seen her walk up, as his back was to her._

"_Harry?" came a sad, quiet voice. Harry's eyes got wide and his heart dropped. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she only caught the worst of the conversation._

'Oh shit_' was all that went through his head.

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

_Apologies and Confessions_

Harry slowly turned around to face his girlfriend, though, he wasn't sure how much longer it would last. The second he got a glance of the pained look in her eyes, he felt his heart shatter. He never wanted to hurt her, yet he just had.

"Harry, how could you? How **dare **you?" Nikki asked, anger growing strong in her voice.

"Nikki, please, I can-" Harry began, but Nikki stopped him mid-sentence. Harry wanted to tell her he was sorry. Tell her that he didn't mean it, but he knew she would never listen to him. He knew it was over. Malfoy just stood there with a grin on his face like a 5-year-old in a candy store.

"NO! I don't want to hear it. You can just GO TO HELL!!!" Nikki shouted. Then she turned to leave, but stopped short, faced Harry, and slapped the shit out of him. The contact could be heard up and down the main street. Malfoy, being the arrogant prick he is, burst out laughing at this display of anger.

Nikki became very upset at this. She walked up to the Slytherin and drew back her hand like she was going to slap him too. Then, right before her hand made contact, she raised her knee and kneed him in the groin. Malfoy fell to the ground furious and in immense pain.

"DAMN YOU, BITCH!" Malfoy squealed as he watched Nikki ran back up to the castle, Harry not far behind. _'I'll get you for this, orphan. You just wait.' _Malfoy thought to himself.

Harry clutched his face as he ran after Nikki. When Nikki got to the castle, she turned and saw him running after her. She didn't want to talk to him so she continued running until she reached the Common Room. As soon as she arrived, she continued up the stairs to her room. She ran in and locked her door, flung herself on her bed and let the tears flow.

When Harry arrived in the Common Room, he glanced around, and, seeing no sign of Nikki, proceeded to the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He was about to go up, but stopped himself before he could reach the first step. He remembered that nasty incident last year when he and Ron tried to go see Hermione. Instead, Harry took a sharp turn and headed up the boy's dormitory stairs. He threw open his trunk and pulled out his beloved Firebolt. Even though most of the other Quidditch players kept their brooms in the broom shed down by the pitch, he didn't trust its security, or, lack thereof.

Harry ran down the stairs into the Common Room and mounted his broom. He flew it up to Nikki's room. (there was a sign on each door listing everyone's year and the occupants of said room.) He landed gracefully and pulled out his wand to unlock the door. He heard the lock give a soft click and he turned the handle and went in. Nikki's bed was easy to find; it was the only one with the curtains drawn and the sound of a heartbroken sixteen-year-old coming from its interior.

Harry slowly approached the bed and pulled the curtains back. Nikki's back was to him so she did not see nor hear him enter.

"Nikki? Please, we need to talk." Harry said cautiously. He knew that by coming up here, he was treading on dangerous ground. Nikki turned her head sharply and when he saw her, his heart dropped even more. Her eyes were red and there were tear streaks down her face. She glared at him with so much hatred, that he was taken a bit aback.

"How the Hell did you get up here?" she asked with utmost disgust in her voice.

"Flew" he simply said holding up his broom for her to see.

"Clever. Get out. Now." She stated before turning her back to him once more.

"No. Nikki, you have to listen to me. I didn't mean it. I swear. You have to believe me." Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry, I don't **have **to do a damn thing. You broke my heart, and now you come here and try to make me believe you? No, now get the hell out of my room before I call McGonagall." Nikki said, voice growing hard, trying to prevent a new wave of tears from flowing. She wanted to forgive him. She loved him, she really did, but he tore out her heart and stepped on it. _Then again, _she thought, _he never did anything like this before. Maybe he is telling the truth._

"Dammit Nikki, I love you. Why would I do this if I didn't love you?" Harry cried. He really did love her. He wanted her to know it too.

"You don't love me." She said. Of course, she didn't believe it in her head before she said it, and he didn't either.

"Yes I do. I have since that night in the Common Room, a month ago." He pleaded. Nikki turned around and looked into his eyes. They were pleading with her to believe him. They were sincere and honest. She could get lost in those eyes. She had no choice but to believe him. Though, when he looked at her gaze, he knew he had lost his case. He turned to admit defeat and return to his room. He was almost out the door when suddenly Nikki realized he was no longer in front of her.

"Harry, wait." She said ever so gently. Completely different from the harsh tone she abandoned only moments ago. Harry turned back to her. She wasn't sure, but Nikki could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. "I believe you" was all Harry needed to know that he was forgiven. He quickly walked back over to her and sat down on her bed.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, and" she paused. She didn't quite know how to put it.

"Go on." He encouraged seeing her hesitant look.

"I love you." She stated bluntly. Harry's spirits soared. Had he heard her right? Did she just say she loved him? He had. And she did. He leaned in for a kiss. She pulled back. "Did someone just call me?" she asked.

"No Nikki, no one called you. Why do you keep avoiding me when I try to kiss you?" Harry asked. He was starting to get quite pissed off at this.

"Do you promise not to laugh at me?" she asked. Nikki hadn't told a soul about what she was about to tell him.

"I would never laugh at you." Harry replied, voice full of sincerity.

"Ok, here goes. Last year, I went out with this guy. After a few dates, we kissed. It wasn't anything special, but, it was my first. About a month later, we broke up. It hurt me more than the other relationships even though I didn't even like him as much. I figured it was because we had kissed. Now, I am afraid that if I kiss you and we break up, it will hurt even more than all the others. I don't want to hurt any more." She explained, whispering the last sentence. Harry just leaned in close, his lips mere inches from hers.

"Nikki, I would never hurt you. I love you." He whispered before slowly bringing his lips to hers. For Nikki, time seemed to stop. The world melted around her and the only thing she could see was Harry. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate.

Before long, it was no longer a passionate kiss, but full on snogging. They were really getting into it when suddenly Lavender and Parvati walked in the door. Parvati gasped and Lavender squealed. Harry swung his head around to look at the two gaping girls. Then he jumped off Nikki, straightened his clothes, jumped on his broom and flew back down to the Common Room.

"Oh my God, Nikki, you were just _snogging _the one and only _Harry Potter_!" Lavender squealed in that obnoxious girly voice that made some people cringe.

"Yeah. We had a misunderstanding earlier and he came up to tell me he was sorry and we started kissing and you interrupted it!" Nikki replied with a bored tone until she got to the last sentence which she whined.

"So, how was it?" Parvati asked as she and Lavender leaned in close for the details.

* * *

**Wow, knocked that out in about a day. Like I said, these will be frequent until about the 4th and maybe a bit after that, but I doubt it. Sorry this one is a bit short. At least the last one was long, right? Oh well, gotta send this to my beta now. Review or I kill you, then I bring you back to life so I can kill you again... JUST KIDDING...or am I?**


	6. Attack

Chapter 6

_Attack

* * *

_

The next morning, Nikki went up to the Owlery to send a letter to her parents, adopted parents, asking for any news about Zachary and to inform them that she would not be able to make it home for Christmas due to the overwhelming homework and her new boyfriend. (She left that last part out, about Harry.) She was just sending the letter when she turned around to leave and saw a figure clad in solid black with a hood cover its face. It raised a pale hand containing an ebony wand. It spoke in a cold voice that sent chills up her spine. She was frozen to the spot.

"Time to pay the consequences of your actions." It drawled in an ever so menacing voice. "_DORMIO ADAMAE!_" the voice shouted. Nikki was out before she hit the floor. She did not hear the cold voice speak as he left. "That will teach you to mess with a Malfoy, let's hope your wonder boy comes to save you. Next time, I will make sure you die."

Harry walked down to the Common Room where he saw Nikki's roommates, Lavender and Parvati. He dreaded walking up to them, but he needed to see if Nikki had already left for breakfast.

"Hey, have you seen Nikki?" he asked.

"Yes, she went up to the Owlery earlier this morning, and I never saw her come back." Lavender replied, holding back those damned girly giggles.

"Thanks."

Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and began the journey up to the Owlery. As soon as he arrived, he could tell something wasn't right. He glanced around but didn't see anything. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a girl, lying on her side, hair covering her face. Harry knew who it was immediately. Nikki. He ran over to her to see if she was still breathing. She was, just barely. He picked her up and nearly ran all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey! MADAME POMFREY!" Harry shouted, as he put Nikki on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey came running into the room looking utterly flustered.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"It's Nikki, I found her in the Owlery and she was unconscious." Harry explained, his voice panicky.

"Do you know who might have done it?" she asked.

" I don't think so. I just found her there. I don't know who would have wait- that's it! Malfoy!" With that, Harry took off for Dumbledore's office. Only when he arrived did he realize that he didn't know the password.

"Uh… Fizzing Whizbees?" Harry asked the stone Gargoyle that guarded the Head master's office.

Silence

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?"

Silence

"Sugar Quills?"

Silence

"Dammit, Canary Creams?" he guessed. He was shocked when the Gargoyle moved aside and the moving staircase appeared. Harry jumped on the spiral staircase and rode it up to Dumbledore's office. He was about to knock on the door when a familiar voice spoke from within.

"Come in Mr. Potter." Came the wizened old voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, how did you… never mind. I don't even _want _to know. It's about Nikki Gryffin. She's in the Hospital. I found her this morning in the Owlery, she was unconscious and I think I know who attacked her." Harry explained. This man never ceased to amaze, and confuse, him.

Dumbledore just put his long fingers together and his eyes lost that twinkle that they had only moments ago. He just gazed at Harry for a few moments before he spoke.

"How do you know who did it?"

"It was Malfoy and he had a very strong motive." Harry replied.

"And what motive would that be, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, Nikki, um, yesterday, she uh… kneed him in his… you know… because he was laughing at her during a very… emotional time." Harry explained. Dumbledore just chuckled a bit.

"Ah, it is best not to laugh at a sixteen-year-old girl when she is upset. It can be quite painful. I will call Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy up here immediately. I will let you return to your girlfriend now, Harry, have a nice day." Dumbledore replied as Harry was leaving his office. Harry turned around to ask him how he knew about their relationship but decided against it.

Harry slowly made his way back to the Hospital Wing. He had a feeling that this relationship wasn't going to work. It was as though some unknown force was making sure he didn't get close to anyone. It seemed to him that everyone he ever got close to got hurt or died. Look at his parents, Sirius (though he came back), Cho, well, he never was _that _close to her, and everything that ever happened to Ron and Hermione was all because of him.

When he entered the Hospital Wing, he saw Madame Pomfrey tending another patient. He went up to her to ask if she knew anything about Nikki's condition. She didn't. He made his way over to Nikki's bed and pulled up a chair to sit in. He took her hand in his and thought back to that night in the Common Room when he realized he loved her.

**FLASHBACK:**

_It was a cold night, and really dark. There were clouds in the sky that let no light through. Harry and Nikki were sitting on the couch, as friends, working on their Potions homework. Nikki really knew the stuff. He watched her as she concentrated hard on her school work. He loved the way her hair cascaded down over her eyes when she worked. He loved the way she could make homework seem sexy. He realized that, even though she wasn't the thinnest person ever, nor the most beautiful by society's standards, he found her gorgeous. He loved everything about her. That's when he realized it. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in _love_ with her. _

_Suddenly a brown owl flew into the room and dropped a letter onto Nikki's lap. She recognized it immediately as her father's handwriting. She quickly tore open the letter and began to read. Harry watched her with worry in his eyes. A single tear trickled down her flawless face. Of course, that was just the calm before the storm. When she put down the letter, she burst into tears. Harry moved over and wrapped his arm around her and just let her cry into his shoulder. Sure, his shirt was now soaked, but he didn't care. He took a chance and picked up the letter she had been reading. What he read explained it all._

Dear Nikki,

About the holidays, you are welcome to come home, but we may not be there much. We will probably be at St. Mungo's the whole time. It's about Zachary. He seems to have taken a turn for the worse. He can hardly move now. We think he may be in a coma. The Healers are thoroughly confused as to his illness. Whatever that Deatheater did is causing some lasting effects. Please, don't worry about it too much, Zach is strong, he will pull through. Enjoy the holidays as much as you can. We will write to you if anything changes. We love you.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

_Harry knew this must be hard for her. Her brother was her last blood relative. He set down the letter and kissed the top of her forehead and just held her. After an hour or so, her tears slowed. He helped her up, put away all her things and led her to the staircase. _

"_Thanks Harry." She said quietly before heading to bed._

"_Your welcome" he replied._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry stood up and leaned over Nikki, he gently kissed her lips then sat back down. He put his head in his hands as a tear rolled down his cheek. Her eyes gently fluttered open.

"What? Where am I?" she asked. Harry jerked his head up at the sound of her voice. "What happened?" she asked again.

"You were attacked. I found you in the Owlery." Harry answered.

"Who did it?" Nikki inquired.

"Malfoy, I'm sure of it." Harry replied.

"It couldn't have been. It was a man, yes. But he was taller and had a deeper voice." Nikki explained. Of all the days Harry did not read the _Daily Prophet_. If he, Nikki, or Dumbledore had read it that day, they would have read the following headline:

**LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPES AZKABAN! DEMENTORS NO LONGER UNDER MINISTRY CONTROL!**

Harry was right, to a point. It was Malfoy, but it was Lucius, not Draco. Just as Harry was about to say something, Madame Pomfrey came over and began bustling around and Harry was forced to wait out in the corridor. He would soon learn who attacked his girlfriend for as all of this was going on, Draco Malfoy was with Professors Dumbledore and Snape.

* * *

**Well, not as long as chapter 4, but longer than chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed this little plot-filled chapter. Remember the little things in this chapter, they may come in handy in future chapters ;) REVIEW!!!!!!! And since I forgot to do a disclaimer, I OWN NOTHING!!! Btw, the translation of that spell will be revealed next chapter. Ta ta! **


	7. The Truth Revealed

**Ok, disclaimer: I own nothing, except Nikki, that's it, doesn't that just suck? Well, I am going to dedicate this chapter to Caitlin (RJP) the reason for my insanity. Here is chapter 7. Note, there is a snog scene in here, it is towards the end, so if ya don't like that stuff, tough, its in there and you can't do anything about it!

* * *

**

Chapter 7 

_The Truth Revealed_

When we last left Nikki and Harry, they were sitting in the Hospital Wing, discussing Nikki's attack. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore were all in the Dumbledore's office having a friendly chat with tea and crumpets. Well, in a happy little world where nothing was wrong, maybe, but not now. They were all sitting around, quite tense, except Dumbledore, who was eating a Lemon Drop, very delicious and bitter, but sweet. You know, I am not sure why anyone would actually like lemon drops, but I like them. The combination of bitterness and sweetness is actually quite satisfying.

Well, moving on from my little discussion on Lemon Drops and back to the story. The three people I just recently informed you of were sitting around in Dumbledore's office. Malfoy was sipping on a Butterbeer that Dumbledore insisted he drink. Normally, a Malfoy would never accept a drink that came from Dumbledore, but Dumbledore said it was to find out the truth and if he didn't drink it, he would instantly be expelled. Malfoy knew he had a decent shot at Head Boy next year, and didn't want anything to screw it up. Plus, his father would be majorly pissed if he had been expelled. Lucius Malfoy was not a very nice person when angered, I mean, more evil that usual. That was something Draco did not want to deal with.

After Dumbledore felt that Draco had drank enough of the Veritaserum filled drink, he began his questioning. "Alright, we will start the questioning. First, please state your name." He began.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco replied.

"Do you know the accusations against you?"

"No, I do not."

"You have been accused of attacking Miss Nikki Gryffin. Did you." Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I did not."

"What happened yesterday afternoon in Hogsmeade with Miss Gryffin?"

"She and Potter were fighting and I started laughing when she slapped him, then she kneed me in the groin." He replied truthfully.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes. Blaise Zabini and my father."

"Your father is in Azkaban, then how did you inform him."

"He broke out last night. It was quite simple, the Dementors are no longer in power."

"Did he give you an answer?" Dumbledore asked, becoming more and more concerned. Lucius Malfoy is a dangerous man, almost as dangerous as the Dark Lord himself.

"Yes, this morning I got a note that said 'It has been taken care of ' "

Dumbledore put his long fingers together. His eyes lost their twinkle and he looked genuinely worried, and that almost never happens. He stared at them for a good long moment, before he spoke. He whispered only two words. "Oh dear"

**MEANWHILE:**

"Dear, do you know what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Not really, I was in the Owlery, delivering a letter, and when I turned around, there was a figure in black. I couldn't see his face, but he pulled out his wand and said…dammit, what was it…oh yeah. He said 'Dormio Adamae'." She explained, not catching Madame Pomfrey's look of anger at her swearing.

"Dormio Adamae…that's 'Lover's Sleep'. It puts whoever it is cast on under a deep sleep until true love's kiss awakens them. If they go twenty-four hours and no kiss, they will never awake." Madame Pomfrey explained before leaving the Hospital Wing to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I came then, eh?" Harry said.

"Yeah, my knight in shining armor." Nikki said quietly before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a nice long kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and lifted herself up into the kiss. Harry put his hands on the small of her back, supporting her. He didn't want her to strain herself; she had had a hard day. Harry held her up, being such a good boyfriend. He was just getting in to it when suddenly…

"Miss Gryffin, Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you in my office shortly. Miss Gryffin, you are free to go." Came the ever so calm voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry jumped off Nikki and he was **red**, As was Nikki.

"Ok Professor, we will be there in just a minute." Nikki replied. Harry left the room shortly so she could get dressed.

Five minutes later, they were on their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Canary Creams." Harry said as they arrived at the Gargoyle. They got on the moving staircase that would lead them up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Before they could knock on the door, the wispy voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke up.

"Come in, come in."

They entered and took a seat in the chairs that Professor Dumbledore pointed out. "Well, Miss Gryffin, I suppose you are wondering who attacked you, am I correct. Well, you must be. That was a silly question. Rewind and strike that. I must inform you that contrary to Mr. Potter's belief, it was not Draco Malfoy whom attacked you. It was in fact his father. He broke out of Azkaban, I suppose he didn't want to many people to know he was out, otherwise, he may have killed you right then and there." Nikki gasped and Harry's eyes went wide. "But, he didn't so no harm done!" Dumbledore said lightening the mood a bit.

"So, that's it?" Nikki asked.

"Well, no. You did physically assault another student. I am afraid I am going to have to give you a detention for that. It will be November 25, at Hagrid's." Dumbledore explained. "That is all, you may go." As they got up to leave, Dumbledore stopped them. "Oh my, I forgot something. Harry, I need to see you in my office at midnight on that same evening. Bring that handy cloak of yours and tell only Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger about it if you please." Dumbledore said.

Harry was unsure how Dumbledore knew about his cloak, but then again, Harry remembered how he thought it was Dumbledore who sent it. Even if this wise old professor had not sent him his father's cloak, that old man knew everything that went on in his castle. Sometimes it was a bit unnerving.

Harry decided that since Nikki didn't know Hagrid like the Trio did, she might be…nervous about being in close proximity to the gentle half-giant. He was right; she was downright terrified of what he might make her do. As they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry stopped short and Nikki turned around to see that was wrong.

"Harry? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Would you accompany me on a walk on the grounds?" He asked her formally.

"What? It's getting late, and its cold. Where the Hell do you want to go?" Nikki asked him.

"I can tell you are nervous about this detention, but I promise you, Hagrid is a nice guy when you get to know him. Plus, he hates Malfoy almost as much as Snape hates me. He will probably reward you for kicking him." Harry reassured her while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm still nervous, he's so big!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but just think of him as a big teddy bear. He wouldn't even hurt a fly." Harry replied. He thought it was actually kind of funny that this girl was so terrified of a man he knew to be kind and gentle.

Harry led her out the front doors and down the path to Hagrid's hut. As they walked, Harry silently and casually slipped his hand in hers. She looked at him with an inquisitive glance and he just smirked. Then she intertwined her fingers with his. This caused that smirk to turn into a grin. When they finally approached Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the gruff voice.

"It's me, Harry. I brought someone to meet you." Harry replied.

"Oh, come in, 'Arry. It's be'n a while! I haven' seen ye in months." Hagrid said as he opened the door. Harry walked in first, followed shortly by Nikki. "An' who's yer friend 'Arry?" he asked.

"This is Nikki. She is serving a detention with you on November 25th." Harry explained.

"Wha' she do? I know it wasn' in my class. Did Dumbledore give it to ya?"

"Yeah. I kinda…uh…kneed Malfoy in the…ya know…" Nikki replied. Hagrid just chuckled. As most knew, after Malfoy's father had tried to have Buckbeak executed (though he failed), Hagrid did not like the little ferret one bit.

"A'righ'. I'll make sure it's an easy one. Ye can even stay if ye wan' 'Arry. Keep 'er company." Hagrid offered.

"That would be great. Would you Harry?" Nikki asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Harry replied. They spent the rest of the evening drinking tea and getting to know one another. Around 8 o'clock, Hagrid decided that if Harry and Nikki stayed any longer, they would have an even worse detention with Filch or even Snape.

The weeks flew bye, the homework piled up, and everyone felt as though Christmas holidays would never come. Before they knew it, it was November 25th. Time for Nikki's detention with Hagrid. Nikki had never heard of an easier detention. All she had to do was clean Fang, and clean up Hagrid's already tidy house. The easy part was that she could use magic.

The detention was to last an hour, she was done in five minutes. They spent the rest of the time just talking, and playing cards. Nikki loved to play Poker. Another cool thing was that Wizard cards could talk…well, the Jack through King could talk. Harry never knew Nikki was such a good Poker player. Thank goodness they weren't playing for actual money, he would be out a whole lot more than he cared to lose.

At 8 o'clock, the "detention" was over. Harry and Nikki made their way back up to the castle. As soon as they arrived in the Common Room, they made their way over to the couch. This was one of the busiest times, seeing as after dinner was the oppertune time to do any and all homework. Slowly, the Common Room emptied out, first years needing sleep, everyone else, claiming they need sleep just to have an excuse to get out of homework for another day. It was now nearly 12:45. Nikki and Harry were just sitting around talking, oblivious to Harry's meeting that should take place in fifteen minutes.

Harry subtly put his arm around Nikki's shoulder. He did the whole "yawn" stretch. He was afraid that she would pull away, yet she only just leaned in to him, resting her head upon his chest. He was about to lean down for a kiss, when suddenly they heard a slight tapping noise at the window. Nikki looked up and saw an owl. A very familiar owl. The family owl, she jumped off the couch and ran to the window. She threw open the window and the owl flew in and perched on the arm of the couch, its claws digging into the plush red couch. It dropped the letter and flew off. Nikki grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Her eyes quickly ran over the letter as tears came to her eyes. Harry had only seen tears come to her eyes once before. That was when she received a letter saying that Zach was getting worse. This time, he knew the news was better. Not only were there tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. He knew that Zachary was getting better. That was the only thing that could make her smile like this.

"He's getting better." He was right. He stood up and Nikki threw her arms around him and planted a big kiss right on his lips. There was so much force within the kiss that it knocked the both of them backwards onto the couch. Nikki was on top but Harry flipped them over so he was on top. They never broke the kiss. Nikki ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He accepted and their tongues were exploring each other's mouth like no tomorrow.

They continued this for several more minutes, when Harry slowly started sliding his hand down From Nikki's neck down her front, slowly moving down to the hem of her shirt. Subtly, he slipped his hand underneath her shirt then slowly began to move his hand up her stomach heading for her chest. He was almost to his destination when he heard a 'pop' come from the fireplace and an oh-so-familiar voice say "Well, this is a Hell of a welcome party!"

Harry jumped up and saw whose head was floating in the fireplace. "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted.

* * *

**Ok, there ya go. Yeah, I gave you a cliffhanger, but if you can not figure out who is in the fireplace, then you are dumber than I thought. Well, I should have a new one up soon.**


	8. Godfather II

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG TO POST!!! Please forgive me, I promise, this chapter is a bit short, but Chapter 9 was 10 pages when I wrote it. Well, hmmm…. I need to dedicate this chapter to someone…but who? Perhaps to Leepa for the title of this chapter that she gave to me months ago. Well, here ya go.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **_He was almost to his destination when he heard a 'pop' come from the fireplace and an oh-so familiar voice say, "Well, this is a Hell of a welcome party!"_

_Harry jumped up and saw whose head was floating in the fireplace. "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted_

_

* * *

Chapter 8 Godfather II_

"SIRIUS! But…you…not…YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Harry began, at first mumbling incoherently.

Sirius, who had just emerged from the fireplace, spoke calmly. " Am I not? Hmm, well, if you want me to be dead, I suppose I can manage."

"NO! Its just that…you're dead."

"Correction Harry, I _was _dead and you're late for your meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Replied Sirius.

"How the Hell do you know about that?" Harry asked. This day was just getting more and more confusing.

"Well, I was the reason you had to go to that meeting. It was to tell you that I had come back and was alive. Why else would you have to sneak up there?" Sirius explained with complete calm.

"How…how did you…YOU DIED! I SAW YOU! YOU WENT THROUGH THE VEIL! I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, breathe. I don't even know how I got here. If you want to know that, ask Dumbledore, he's the one who brought me here. But here's the main part, Pettigrew has been found out. They know I didn't kill him or the muggles. I'm a free man. You can come live with me. You never have to return to the Dursley's again." Sirius said. He was expecting a reaction that was not as extreme as the one he got. Seconds after he uttered those last few words, Harry passed out from pure joy.

"HARRY!" Nikki shouted as she ran over to him, lifted his head, and began fanning him. Shortly after, his eyes fluttered open.

"Never. I never have to go back! Never, never, NEVER DO I HAVE TO RETURN TO THAT WRETCHED HELL HOLE!!!" Harry then jumped up and hugged Sirius, then kissed Nikki rather hard on the lips. "What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You go get Ron and I'll go get Hermione." Nikki said as she hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Harry doing the same for the boys'.

Nikki sprinted up the stairs and burst into her room. She ran over to Hermione's bed and wrenched open the curtains. She began to shake Hermione violently. "Hermione, get up, there is something I have to tell you!" Nikki whispered loudly.

"Hmmm? What's going on?" Hermione asked groggily.

"It's Sirius, he's back. He's alive." Nikki whispered. At this, Hermione shot up out of bed.

"WHAT! Siri--Snuffles is back?" She asked frantically.

"Yes come down stairs he's waiting."

"That's impossible…"

"Nothing's impossible" Nikki stated as she and Hermione took off downstairs.

**MEANWHILE:**

As Nikki was running her errand, Harry was running his. He ran up to his room and ran over to Ron. He knew Ron was a heavy sleeper so he pulled out his wand and muttered the same spell he used on Seamus. Ron woke with a start.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron said loudly, luckily the rest of the boys were also heavy sleepers.

"Shhh, Ron, something serious has happened." Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron asked groggily.

"Snuffles, he's back." Harry whispered excitedly.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted as he shot up out of bed. "Harry, I think you have officially lost it, Sirius is dead. You know that, I know that. I know it's hard for you, but we thought you had accepted it." Ron said more calmly.

"Ron, I know many people think I am crazy, but he is alive and downstairs, I swear." Harry said just as calm and serious.

"Alright, let's go." Ron said, not fully believing what he was about to see.

As they were walking downstairs, they heard a very loud shout.

"OH MY GOD! SNUFFLES!!!" Hermione shouted. Ron ran down the stairs to see Sirius standing before his very eyes.

"Holy shit." He spoke before passing out himself. Harry ran up behind him and caught him before he hit the ground.

Moments later, he regained consciousness. Sirius was standing over him holding out a hand to help him up.

"Come on, we need to get to Dumbledore's office." Sirius said as Harry went upstairs to get his Invisibility Cloak.

Before they left, Sirius transformed into a dog, Harry and Nikki got under the cloak, and Ron and Hermione were doing "patrols". Yeah…right. As they approached Dumbledore's office, Hermione spoke the password and they got on the moving staircase up to his office. Sirius barked once to let Dumbledore know they were there. The door opened and there stood Dumbledore, a smile on his face and the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"You are one hour late, I hope you have good reason." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Well, uh, Nikki and I sort of lost track of time, and we forgot to tell Ron and Hermione." Harry explained feeling slightly embarrassed because of what they were really doing when they lost track of time.

"I suppose that is believable, but may I ask what you were doing that may draw you away from my office?" Dumbledore asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. That man knew absolutely everything that went on in his castle. It was scary sometimes.

"We were…uh…doing homework…yeah, homework." Harry responded quickly. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Well, it is late so here is what I will do. Sirius, if you wish, you may stay with Harry for the rest of the evening and tomorrow, since it is Saturday tomorrow. But Sunday morning at 5, you must return to my office to go back to your house. You must be careful, no one is to know who you are or where you are. I suggest you stay in rooms that no one else would think of; perhaps there are some on the 5th floor…" Dumbledore offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Harry said.

"Well then, I believe that is all. You all are dismissed." Dumbledore replied.

With that, Sirius transformed and they were on their way back to the Common Room. When they arrived, Ron and Hermione went back up to their rooms and went straight to sleep. Harry, Nikki, and Sirius, however, stayed up talking and catching up on what happened the past several months. Finally, around 4 in the morning, they decided to get some sleep. Harry and Sirius went up to the boy's dormitory after Harry gave Nikki a quick peck on the lips. Sirius transformed into a dog and when they arrived, he slid under Harry's bed and covered himself up with his best friends old cloak that was now in the possession of Harry. It felt strange for Sirius to be once again wrapped up in that sacred cloak in the same room that he, James, Remus, Peter once shared. That was something he never knew. That Harry was sleeping in the same bed, same room, as his father. It was very strange indeed.

* * *

**Yes, I know, very short chapter, but fear not because the next one should take weeks and weeks to type. Hell, it took weeks and weeks to write the damn thing. I hope to have it out around Valentine's Day or sooner so consider it a gift for you! Again, thanks to Leepa for the title of this chapter!**


	9. Happy Christmas

**Ok, this is going to be one long chapter! Yay! Hopefully it will make up for the pathetic excuse for the previous chapter. This was like 10 pages when I wrote it. Just a recap, Sirius came back, he is staying with Harry for a few days, and then leaving, it is almost Christmas break. WaRnInG! There will be a reference to sex, but this _is _a PG-13 story, so it will only be a reference to them having it, it wont be descriptive at all. Just thought I should let you know in case you are totally a prude and are offended by the reference of two consenting teens having sex. One more thing, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jimmy. (All Green Day fans should get this)

* * *

**

Chapter 9 Happy Christmas 

The next few days in which Sirius was there were a blast. They spent almost all their time with him in the Room of Requirement. But sadly, Sunday morning came too soon it seemed for Harry. It was a sad time when he walked Sirius back to Dumbledore's office. Nikki would have come but Harry decided to let her sleep in, seeing as it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Sirius offered to have Harry come stay with him during Christmas Break, but he decided he would rather spend it with Nikki.

During the first week of Christmas Break, it snowed. Not just a little frost on the ground, but three feet of snow. The poor little first years were in so deep, some of them could hardly move outside. It was quite a funny sight to see. There were snowball fights every day, big ones too. Some days it would be a few big groups, other times it would be whole houses going up against each other, except Slytherin. No one wanted to play against them because they cheated.

The weekend before Christmas, there was a Hogsmeade weekend so the students could buy their presents. Ron and Hermione decided to go off alone so Harry and Nikki could spend some "alone time". Harry was quite thankful for this seeing as his last date was kind of a disaster. First stop was Zonko's Joke Shop so Harry and Nikki could buy a gift for Ron. Then they went to Honeydukes to buy a gift for Nikki's parents. Harry and Nikki decided to split up for about half an hour to go look for each other's presents. Nikki was heading back to Zonko's to buy Harry some prank presents seeing as he loved those. As she passed the jewelry store, her eyes caught a glimpse of something. She turned to the window and gasped. On display was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a small diamond pendant on a silver string with pearls every inch or so. She realized then that she had to have that necklace, but as soon as she saw the price, all her dreams were dashed. There was no way she would ever be able to afford it. Sadly, she turned and walked away.

A shadowed figure stood watching her as she admired the necklace from an alleyway. As soon as she was gone, the figure walked into the jewelry store and purchased that very necklace. Nikki was on her way to Zonko's when she saw the perfect store to buy a gift for Harry. She went into the shop and found exactly what Harry would love. She went up to the wizard at the front desk, a very young wizard, and told him exactly what she wanted. After she left, she headed to the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When she arrived, she saw the trio in the back of the room so they could have some form of privacy. As soon as she sat down, Harry greeted her with a light peck on the lips. Ron and Hermione just greeted her normally. There seemed to be a problem with the so-called happy couple. Ron and Hermione were no longer speaking to each other because of something Ron supposedly said. He just hoped the present he got her would change her mind and mend the tear growing between them.

After a few more Butterbeers and a few choice words between Ron and Hermione, they headed back to the castle. The day was December 23rd. Nikki and Hermione went up to the Owlery to mail their parents the gifts they bought for them.

**MEANWHILE:**

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room just talking when Harry asked, "So Ron, what did you get Hermione, books?"

"Nah," Ron replied, "I got her…" he began as he pulled out a box and opened it "…this." Inside was a pair of beautiful earrings and a bracelet to match.

"Whoa, this must have cost a fortune." Harry said, stunned.

"Not really, Fred and George's shop is doing quite well. They were happy to loan me some money…as long as I pay them back, with interest." Ron replied. "By the way, what did you get Nikki?"

"Well, I was walking down High Street when I saw Nikki looking in a window. She looked like she was in a trance. So, when she left, I went up to the window and saw what she was looking at. I went in the store and spent nearly half of the money I brought to spend, but I hope it'll be worth it. I just had to get her…" Harry was cut off by the girls returning. Luckily Ron had already put his gift away.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said as she walked right past Ron, ignoring him completely. "I think I am going to go to bed now. Good night Harry, Nikki." And with that, Hermione went up to her room. Moments later, Ron also went upstairs after mumbling something about not feeling well. Harry and Nikki were once again, all alone. This time, though, there were no meetings to stop them. Harry noticed this first by said nothing. He didn't want Nikki to think he was being to forward. A moment later, after she decided Harry was going to do nothing, she gently grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to hers. He was stunned for a moment at her sudden aggressiveness. He quickly regained himself and began to kiss her back with a fierce passion. She slid under him so that he was lying on top of her and she was lying on the couch. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. Harry was wearing a collard shirt with a t-shirt underneath; in minutes, the collard shirt was on the floor. Nikki had on a short-sleeved over a long-sleeved shirt. Not long after Harry's shirt came off, her top shirt was on the floor also and her sleeves were pushed up because both of them were becoming very warm. Nikki moved her hands from his shoulders down over his Quidditch toned abs to the hem of his shirt. She grasped it and yanked it off of him. She then began moving her hands over his flat, firm stomach and nicely toned abs. Slowly she brought her hands back up to his shoulders and broke away from the kiss and moved her lips down to his neck and began to give him little love bites. He reached down and pulled her face up to his and attacked her lips once again. Harry slowly began to move his hands down her front to the hem of her shirt and slipped them inside. There were no outside interruptions or signs of Nikki not wanting to go farther. His hand continued up to her chest and he snaked his hand around behind her back and unclasped her bra. He removed it with little difficulty. For the most part, their lips never broke apart except for the annoying need of air. Harry moved his hands back down her front and grasped the hem of her second shirt. He began to remove her shirt when Nikki suddenly came to her senses and sat up.

"No Harry, not yet" Nikki broke the kiss to say. "It's late and I just don't think I'm ready to go farther. It's just not the right time." She said as she stood up and began to gather her clothes.

"Well," Harry began, "do you know when the right time might be?"

"When I feel as though I am ready." She replied as she made her way upstairs to go to sleep.

Harry just sat there, trying to cool off but the fire wasn't helping so he, also, picked up his clothes and went upstairs to take a nice long cold shower.

The next day was Christmas Eve. There was a fresh blanket of snow and the air was crisp. Harry and Nikki decided, for some insane reason, to go flying. That morning, right after breakfast, they went up to their rooms to put on many more layers and to get their brooms.

Before they even reached the Quidditch Pitch, they mounted their brooms and took off. They flew up over the stands and began circling it like hawks. Nikki wanted so badly to give Harry his present right then, but she knew she had to wait. Harry suddenly began speeding away and Nikki was trying to catch up. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"We race. Three laps around the Pitch, starting at the Gold Hoops." He replied as he flew over to the Hoops. Nikki followed him closely, anxious to see how she would do against a Firebolt with her Nimbus 2002. "Alright, Nikki, we are gonna do this fair. When I say 'Go' we take off. Three times, first one back here wins, loser buys Butterbeers."

"Ok, deal." Nikki replied, eager to begin.

"One…Two…Three…GO!"

And they were off. Nikki was not far behind Harry, urging her broom to go faster. As they rounded the North Hoops, Nikki took the lead. Shortly after, Harry took over once again. After the first lap, Harry was about 20 feet ahead of Nikki. She gained speed and began closing the gap halfway through the second lap. One-fourth of the way through the last lap, Nikki was right on Harry's tail. Three-fourths of the way through, Harry began decreasing speed yet made it look like he was trying to keep up. He was letting Nikki win. When they crossed the finish line, Nikki flew down and landed, followed shortly by Harry. Before he could even properly dismount his broom, Nikki swung hers at his head.

"Wha-Holy Shit! You almost knocked my head off!" he shouted as he ducked before she swung again.

"YOU LET ME WIN! I don't want you taking pity on me because I am a girl" she said through clenched teeth as she swung her broom again, a little too low for Harry's comfort.

"Ok, ok. I admit it how about duck we do a re jump race. One lap" Harry offered.

"Fine, and I **will** beat you. Fair and square." She replied as she mounted her broom. Harry followed right behind her. When they got to the goal post, Nikki counted to three and they were off. Harry was in the lead until they reached the other goal post. Somehow Nikki's broom began going faster and faster. Harry was trying to catch up but couldn't. She had won, fair and square. She flew down and landed lightly on the snow. Harry landed right after her but stumbled a bit.

"Ok - you won - fair and square" Harry replied, panting.

"Yeah" She replied simply.

"You wanna go inside and warm up? It's quite chilly out here," Harry asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She answered. With that, they jumped back on their brooms and flew them up to the castle. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they leapt off their brooms and ran all the way back to the Common Room.

As they bolted through the Portrait Hole, they glanced around to make sure it was empty. Upon seeing it so, Nikki threw off her hat, cloak, gloves, scarf, etc. As did Harry. Then their lips collided with each other's. Harry's tongue found its way to Nikki's mouth. They made their way over to the couch and, once again, Nikki was on the bottom. Her top shirt seemed to be ripped off to reveal a revealing tank top. Harry's hands made their way up her shirt to remove her bra. He knew she was not likely to go all the way, but he knew she would go for this. The bra was thrown to the floor along with Harry's shirts. Harry slid his hand up her shirt to her breast while his lips made their way down to her neck. Nikki began to moan quite a bit before grabbing his face and pulling his lips back up to hers.

"Nikki" Harry gasped.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"We have to…stop," he breathed.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to." He replied as he sat up.

"Ok, we'll stop. I'm gonna go take a shower." She replied, still not ready just yet.

"Me too—in my shower." He added after seeing her inquisitive glance.

The next morning Nikki woke bright and early to see a large pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She had sweets and a photo album from her parents, a book about Dragons from Hermione. (Nikki was fascinated with Dragons). And a joke pack from Ron from his brothers' shop was included in the pile. When she was done opening her presents, she noticed something was missing, Harry's gift to her. As if on cue, a bewitched red rose floated up to her with a note attached. It read:

_Nikki,_

_At 7 o'clock sharp, a surprise will be waiting for you outside the Portrait Hole. It will lead you to your gift. Wear something nice. Please try not to leave the Common Room today; I will have lunch sent up to you. Do not go down to dinner tonight. I love you,_

_Harry_

It was not easy but she stayed in the Common Room all day. At lunchtime, a small little house elf brought up some food. It was continually bowing for her; she barely got a word in. It kept saying how proud it was that "The Great Harry Potter chose me for this task." She did learn that its name was Dobby.

**MEANWHILE:**

When Harry woke up, he began to open his presents rather quickly. He had a long hard day ahead of him. He hardly paid any attention to what everyone got him because one present stood out above the rest. His present from Nikki was all he could think about. It was his very own Golden Snitch. It even had his name engraved in the side. Included was a whistle, that if you lost the Snitch and just blew on the whistle, the Snitch would come.

Harry had a lot on his mind. He had to figure out how to get Nikki food, how he was going to get her to meet him at the Room of Requirement, and what was going to be in there.

Later that night, at 7 o'clock sharp, Nikki walked down into the Common Room in a strapless black dress that fell to about her knees. She walked out and saw the little Snitch she had gotten Harry for Christmas with a small note that read:

_Follow this to your surprise_

All of a sudden, the Snitch took off, but it looked strained. Almost as though it were under a "slow-motion" spell (which it was). For almost fifteen minutes, she went up stairs and down stairs, through long hallways and narrow corridors.

Finally she arrived on the fifth floor in front of some weird tapestry. She looked around, but saw no one. She looked for the Snitch that brought her there, but suddenly, it disappeared in thin air. Nikki understood exactly what was going on. She walked over to where the Snitch had disappeared and felt around until she felt a cool cloth in her fingers. She grasped it and pulled an Invisibility Cloak off of Harry. Before she could even say hello, or notice how sexy he looked, he pressed his lips against hers.

"You look beautiful." Harry said as he broke away.

"You look pretty decent yourself," Nikki replied.

"Hold on." Harry stated then began thinking really hard about something and walked in front of the wall three times. Suddenly, a door appeared and Harry pulled out a scarf and tied it around Nikki's eyes and opened the door. It was perfect. Inside was a small table for two, a gourmet meal, and about fifty candles. Harry grabbed her hand and led her into the room. "Ok," he said as he untied the scarf, "open your eyes." He finished as he removed the scarf.

Nikki just stared, open-mouthed, at the room. "Oh my God. Harry, did you do this all by yourself?" Nikki asked.

"This is the Room of Requirement, I just thought it all up." Harry replied.

"Well, its beautiful."

"Shall we go and try the food?" Harry said as he led her over to the table and helped her into her seat. The dinner that night was pasta, Nikki's favorite.

After they finished eating, Harry picked up the Snitch and held it up with his thumb and middle finger. "This is, by far, the most amazing gift I have ever received. That includes my Invisibility Cloak and my Firebolt." Harry stated. "Now it's time to give you yours."

"Harry, you didn't have to, this was enough." Nikki replied. Harry didn't seem to hear her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to her. Nikki reached over and took the box from him and opened it. She gasped as she saw its contents. It was the necklace she fell in love with that day in Hogsmeade. She was in such shock, she didn't notice Harry getting up and putting the necklace around her neck. She was only aware of his presence when she felt his warm lips on her neck. Suddenly, a huge bed popped into the room.

"Did you do that?" Harry asked against her neck.

"Yes. Harry, tonight, you have showed me just how much you love me. I'm ready." She replied before getting up and kissing him all the way to the king-sized bed…

* * *

**FINALLY! It has taken me way too long to write this. I hope you are all happy for this extremely long chapter. The next one is kinda short, but oh well. They do get longer. Now, read and review, or…I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU ALL! (yes Caitlin, even you.)**


	10. Gossip

**Hello all! How have you all been?…That's nice. I figured that since I have really nothing to do this weekend, I'd try to get chapter 10 up. Terribly sorry, but this is another short chapter. Well, there really is nothing else more to say…but…who should I dedicate this chapter to? Hmm…I suppose, Billie. You get a dedication now!**

**DISCLAIMER: dammit, I never remember to do this…I OWN NOTHING SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

**

_Chapter 10_

_Gossip_

The next morning, Nikki woke up at about noon. She glanced around and saw that she was still in the Room of Requirement. Last night's dress had been thrown carelessly on the floor along with Harry's clothes. She looked over and saw Harry's arm draped over her shoulders holding her close. A thin sheet was draped over both of their middles, exposing them from the waist up. She leaned over and gently kissed his lips then slowly rolled out of bed and thought of some very warm clothes to wear. A green sweater and a pair of jeans appeared.

"Come back, it's still too early" Harry mumbled as he sat up.

"No, it's not early, it's noon. But I will come back," she replied while climbing back into the bed before getting dressed. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

"More than you will ever know." Harry replied while kissing her forehead, then her nose, then and her lips. His lips rested on hers and he continued kissing her as she kissed him back. He rolled over on her and she sat up.

"Not right now." She replied.

"Why not? Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm just still kinda tired and sore from last night." She answered.

"Ok, do you wanna just lie here?" Harry offered.

"Nah, I am starving. Can we go get lunch?" Nikki answered.

"Sure, let's get dressed." Harry replied.

They got dressed and went down to lunch. Ron and Hermione walked in shortly after they arrived, Hermione wearing the jewelry that Ron had given her. When they sat down at the table, Ron draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and she rested her head against his chest wearing the jewelry that Ron had given her.

"Hey Nikki, Harry. Nikki, are you done? I need to talk with you." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you later Harry, Ron." Nikki responded as she stood up and followed Hermione to the library.

"So Nikki, what did Harry get you?" Hermione asked.

"He got me this necklace." Nikki said as she pointed to the elegant necklace on her neck.

"Wow, that's gorgeous. Ron got me these." Hermione said indicating the earrings and bracelet. "Ron also said that Harry did not come back last night, and you weren't there this morning."

"Yeah, we stayed in the Room of Requirement last night." Nikki responded as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Did you and Harry…?" Hermione asked.

"Well…yes." Nikki replied smiling.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Harry, you didn't come back to the room last night. What were you up to?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Well, Nikki and I were up kinda late so you wouldn't have heard me come in." Harry lied.

"What time did you get back?" Ron inquired.

"Uhhh…two I think…" Harry lied again.

"HA! You are so busted. I went up to bed at three so I would have seen you come in." his voice got quieter, " Were you with Nikki…all night?"

"Yes! Okay, Yes. I was with her all night…damn, you are annoying." Harry said, the last part jokingly of course.

"So did you guys…you know?" Ron said, winking.

"Well did you?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Ron responded with a smirk.

"Well, this conversation is over. I'm going to find Nikki, see you later." Harry said as he got up.

"Bye, mate." Ron replied.

Harry walked to the library in no particular hurry. When he arrived, it was silent except for the distant laughter from deep within the heart of the library. He walked towards the source of the laughter and came upon his lovely girlfriend and his best girl friend. He motioned to Hermione not to announce his presence as he snuck up on Nikki. He walked right up next to her, leaned right down by her ear then said, "BOO!" Nikki nearly jumped out of her skin.

"SHIT! Harry! Don't do that again!" She exclaimed. Harry, who was now in a fit of laughter, could not even respond as tears began rolling down his face from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry…couldn't resist." He choked out, laughter finally beginning to cease. Nikki was pouting so Harry leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were talking to Ron." Nikki asked.

"I just came to see what you were up to." Harry replied.

"Ah, and since when does that involve scaring the living daylights out of someone?" Nikki asked, trying not to let a smile break through her serious face.

"Sorry." Harry replied feeling guilty.

"There is no need for an apology. But there is need for revenge, so sleep with one eye open." Nikki responded with an evil smirk. Harry gulped quite loudly and Hermione laughed and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to find Ron, you two have fun." Hermione said as she left the library.

Harry slid into the seat next to his girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss. Nikki leaned in a bit to accept it and began to kiss him back and soon it was a full-on snog in the library.

"What are you two doing! Stop that! DON'T MAKE ME GET DUMBLEDORE!" Ms. Pince yelled, trying to get the couple to break apart. Nikki and Harry stopped quite quickly with a blush quickly growing on their cheeks and quickly left the library in fear of the angry librarian. As they approached the Common Room, Nikki turned to Harry.

"Harry, we need to talk about something."

* * *

**YAY! I finally left a cliffhanger! YAY! I actually finished this chapter. So sorry that it took so long to get out to the public. School has been a bit hectic, but I should let you know that I am almost done writing it and since school is out, I should be able to type it up soon so that I can share it with you all. The next chapter may take a while because I have to write it from scratch because my fiddling has caused the next chapter to make no sense whatsoever. I will try to have the next chapter up within a week…don't kill me, please.**


	11. I Love You I Know

**Ok, like I said before, I had to rewrite this story from scratch but I will try to write it quickly. I have an entire summer ahead of me and I plan to make the most of it. Oh yes, I need a dedication…um…damn I already did Jimmy…ok, I suppose laser-jet, when I got your review the other day for chapter nine it gave me the motivation to continue writing and get chapter 10 up…so…thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, Nikki, and Zach and that is it dammit! Okay, enough talking…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**RECAP:**

_As they approached the Common Room, Nikki turned to Harry._

"_Harry, we need to talk about something."

* * *

_

_Chapter 11_

"_I love you" _

"_I know"

* * *

_

"Yeah, sure Nikki, what about?" Harry asked quite nervously. 'We need to talk' never meant anything good.

"Um, well, it's about…last night." Nikki began.

"I thought it would be. What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked again.

"As you know, it was my first time. I just want to make sure that it wasn't a 'one night stand' type of thing. Because if it was…" Nikki said before she was cut off.

"Nikki, I was hoping that you knew me better than that. Of course it wasn't a 'one night stand'. You mean so much to me. I could never do that to you. But if you are having regrets about this, we need to talk about it." Harry said.

"I…I just don't know. I have never done anything like that before in my life and I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do." She said as her eyes drifted to the floor.

"Nikki, I am sorry that you feel this way, and I wish that you didn't regret anything. I know I didn't. Don't worry; I am not going to leave you. I still want to be with you." Harry said, trying to comfort her.

"I still want to be with you, too", Nikki said hesitantly. _'Wait, why hasn't he told me that he loves me? Doesn't he still love me? He said that I mean so much to him, but that doesn't mean he loves me, right?' _she thought.

"Then it's settled, we don't have to do anything again unless you want to." Harry said, hoping that this solved the problems at hand. But being the guy he is, he had completely forgotten the main reason Nikki was angry.

"Well, if that's all you have to say, then I am going to bed." Nikki said with an angry tone.

"Wait. What's wrong? I thought we had this worked out. Why are you still mad?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Nikki replied as she turned to go up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Nikki, that is not true. Something is wrong. I can tell." Harry said.

"Way to go Sherlock. Too bad you are too much of an ass to figure out what." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Whoa! Please Nikki, just tell me what I did wrong and I will fix it. Please?" Harry pleaded.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Nikki asked as she sat down on the steps.

"Yes! Of course, is that what this was all about?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, it is. You haven't told me that you loved me since that note on Christmas. I mean, you didn't tell me that you loved me at dinner, you didn't tell me that you loved me when we woke up, and you haven't told me that you love me now until I asked. For all I know, you don't love me anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Nikki, I am so sorry. I do love you. I thought you knew that. I love you so much." Harry said gently. "Sometimes I just forget to say it. If it will make you feel better, I promise to tell you I love you at least 10 times a day."

"Only if you mean it. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me that you love me. I know you do, it's just that sometimes I like to hear you say it. It just makes me absolutely sure that you still love me." Nikki explained.

"Come on, let's go for a walk through the castle. That way we can be alone." Harry suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Nikki said as she led the way through the Portrait Hole.

An hour and a half later, the couple made their way back to the Common Room. When they returned, Hermione came up to Nikki.

"Hey, Nikki, this bird brought a letter for you." Hermione said pointing to a beautiful tawny owl. Nikki just stared at the owl, trying to figure out where it came from. It looked so familiar, and then it hit her. It was her brother's owl.

"Iella?" Nikki said mainly to herself. She took the letter and opened it quickly.

_Dear Nikki,_

_As you can probably tell because of the fact that I am writing to you, I am out of St. Mungo's and back in my house. I have a meeting with the Ministry tomorrow to see about starting up with work again. I hope they let me be an Auror again and not have a desk job. Send word of your next Hogsmeade vacation and I will come up for the day. I miss hearing from you. Well, anyway, just send the next Hogsmeade date with Iella and we will catch up_

_I love you,_

_Zachary_

As soon as Nikki read this she jumped up off of the chair that she had been sitting on and ran to the notice board. The next trip was on January 20th. She then ran to a desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill that probably belonged to a first or second year and scribbled the date on it. She then took it over to Iella and tied it to her leg and sent it off. Nikki had completely forgotten about Harry during her excitement and had dropped the letter on the chair. Harry, being the nosy boyfriend he was, peeked at the letter, but all he saw was 'meet me in Hogsmeade' and 'love you'. He jumped to a conclusion that was completely wrong as most are.

"Hey, Nikki," He began. "You aren't going to go are you?"

"Well, of course! I miss him so much. He would want to meet you. You should come." Nikki offered, oblivious to the fact that Harry was so clueless.

"But why? What about me?" Harry persisted.

"I'm sure my brother would love to meet you. I haven't seen him since July." Nikki said.

"Well I just don't…wait, did you say your brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah what did you think?" Nikki inquired.

"Uhh…well…nothing." Harry mumbled. Nikki began to laugh. Well, no, laughing is too simple. She burst into hysterical laughter at the thought of Harry thinking that she was going to go on a date with someone else who turned out to be her brother. "Come on, it's not that funny." Harry muttered.

"Yes…actually…it is." Nikki said between laughs. Harry was looking for a way to shut her up, but couldn't really find a good enough way. Suddenly he walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers. That stopped her laughter immediately as she began to kiss him back. Finally he broke away.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." She replied just as quietly.

* * *

**YAY! I got that typed pretty quickly. Now I suppose I need to begin chapter 12. I know these chapters are short but they get longer as the story goes on. I hope you enjoyed it…read and review OR I KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH SPORKS AND EGGBEATERS…just kidding…or am I?**


	12. Meeting Zachary

**Ok, so I got a bit bored at home and so I decided to work on chapter 12. I really should be reading for summer reading projects…but I am lazy. For all Green Day fans that perhaps read this story and get the Independent Film Channel, on July 9th, the video for Jesus of Suburbia will appear. And all Harry Potter fans shouldn't forget the little thing that happens on July 16th…(a.k.a. HBP COMES OUT!) Oh and I have a dedication to someone who has already earned a dedication, Jimmy for his recent birthday (June 12th). Ok, on with the story…

* * *

**

Chapter 12 

_Meeting Zachary_

Over the next weeks, there were snowball fights, Quidditch practices, the students returned and the homework piled up. In fact, the weeks went by in such a blur, that in no time, Nikki was heading to bed on Friday the 19th excited about the day ahead.

The next morning, Nikki awoke in a slight daze. She knew something good was happening but in the early Morning State, could not figure out what it was. Then it hit her. She was seeing her brother. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and got in the shower. When she got out, she went back to her room and picked out her clothes. She chose a pair of dark jeans and a red sweater. Nikki then put on some make-up…light lip-gloss and some eyeliner. Nikki had just recently gotten into eyeliner. Finally, around 10:30, she grabbed her cloak, scarf, and mittens and made her way downstairs to meet Harry.

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs wearing jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. He held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion and they made their way to the Great Hall. They each grabbed a muffin and headed up the path to take them to Hogsmeade.

Zachary had said for her to meet him at the bookstore in the Quidditch section and noon. It was now 11. Harry and Nikki made their way to The Three Broomsticks and found a small table in a corner. Harry went to the bar and ordered a couple of butterbeers. For nearly an hour, all they did was sit and sip their butterbeers and talk.

At 11:45, they left the pub and headed toward the bookstore. When they arrived, they were five minutes early. Nikki knew Zachary was always early. As soon as she entered the door, she sprinted towards the Quidditch section. She saw a figure leaning against a shelf with a book open in his hands. He was a tall guy, 6'2, about twenty years old (in reality he was 23). He was very lean and muscular. He had relatively long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Zach?" Nikki asked as she slowly made her way to the figure. The man looked up and a huge smile broke out on his face. He dropped the book as Nikki ran over and leapt into his arms and hugged him.

"Nikki, ma qualité il est bon de vous revoir. Je me suis ennuyé de vous tellement." Zach said.

(Translation: Nikki, my goodness it is good to see you again. I missed you so much.)

"Oui, Zach. Je me suis ennuyé de vous davantage que vous pouvez imaginer. Je suis si heureux vous êtes bien." Nikki replied leaving Harry completely lost. He didn't know they could speak French.

(Translation: Yes, Zach. I missed you more than you can imagine. I am so glad you are okay.)

"Et qui est ceci?" Zach asked.

(Translation: And who is this?)

"Mon petit ami, Harry. Harry Potter" Nikki responded.

(T: My boyfriend, Harry)

"Le Harry Potter!" Zach asked, amazed.

(T: The Harry Potter)

"Oui, celui et seul." Nikki replied.

(T: Yes, the one and only.)

"Well Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you." Zach said, finally in a language Harry knew, and extended his hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Harry responded while shaking his hand.

"Will you be joining us all day?" Zach inquired.

"No, I just came to meet you and see Nikki off. I am going to meet some friends and let the two of you just be alone." Harry said, even though he was not planning on meeting anyone.

"I'd really enjoy it if you joined us. I would like to get to know you a bit better." Zach offered.

"Alright, I suppose I could stay." Harry agreed. He knew Nikki wanted to spend time with her brother but if Zach wanted him to stay…well, he wasn't going to argue. Voldemort was one thing, but his girlfriend's strong brother who was older and bigger was not a challenge he wanted to face.

As they were walking out of the bookstore, Nikki leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I'm glad you could stay. Zach must really like you."

"I didn't plan on staying, I know how much you and Zach need to be together to get caught up." Harry whispered back.

"It's no problem." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew French?" Harry asked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Nikki responded with a smirk.

"When did you learn French anyway?" Harry asked.

"Before I came to Hogwarts and also over the summers. My brother and I are the only ones who speak it in our family. We have been able to speak it for years, so it's kinda like a code language for us." Nikki said before turning back to her brother. "So Zach, do you know when or even if you can start work again?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I went down to see them a few weeks ago. I start back on Monday. I can't wait." Zach said with a smile.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black yet?" Nikki asked, knowing Pettigrew was discovered after Zach was hurt.

"No. Wait, isn't he dead? I heard he was killed last year." Zach answered, completely confused.

"Well, he _was_ dead. Do you remember the story of Peter Pettigrew?" Nikki asked, confusing Zach even more.

"Yes, Sirius Black killed him, didn't he?" Zach asked.

"Not quite. Pettigrew is alive and responsible for killing those muggles and the Ministry knows it. They know Sirius is innocent. Sirius went through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. But he is alive now. I now know he is not responsible for betraying my parents. He is innocent." Harry explained.

"Well…that's interesting" Zach replied, in a slight daze. A lot had changed in a few months.

They hung out in Hogsmeade for a few more hours just catching up. Around 4 they all went to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

"So Zach, have you talked to Kate yet?" Nikki asked.

"Of course, we went out last week." Zach replied, and only Harry noticed he seemed slightly nervous about this Kate person.

Nikki then turned to Harry to explain. "Zach's girlfriend, Kate O'Carhaill, is one of the best female Aurors of the last five years."

"Now Nikki, no one likes to listen to boasting…" came a soft female voice from behind them. Nikki's head whipped around so fast, Harry was sure she would get whiplash. Standing before her was a girl with wavy red hair, stunning green eyes and a pair of oh-so subtle fangs.

"KATE! How are you! I haven't seen you in ages!" Nikki exclaimed as she jumped up to hug Kate.

"Yes Nikola, I missed you, too." Kate replied.

"Nikola? I thought your name was Nicole…" Harry asked.

"I told you there were things you didn't know about me, and never assume." Was Nikki's reply.

Kate sat down and ordered a Butterbeer. As she reached for it, something on Kate's left hand caught Nikki's eye.

"Um, Kate…perhaps I am delusional, but is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, we were going to tell you soon. I asked Kate to marry me last week and she said yes." Zach answered. He knew Nikki liked Kate but he was slightly nervous. They were really close as siblings and he was afraid that Nikki would think that Kate would be taking her place.

"That's great!" Nikki exclaimed. "I always wondered when you two would get married."

"So, you're okay with this?" Zach asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Nikki replied.

"I don't know. Well, we set a date; it will be over Easter Break. Harry, you are invited, too, of course." Zach offered.

"Sounds great." Harry replied.

"This is so exciting…but its about time!" Nikki said, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

For the rest of the day they talked about wedding plans and catching up on lost time. At 6, as it was almost dark, Harry and Nikki made their way back to the castle for dinner.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I am so incredible sorry that this has taken so long to get out…I have been busy…please, there is a three day weekend and I will try to spend at least 3 hours Sunday typing. But the good news is that I have finished writing the story, I just have to type it…and now for some good/bad news. Bad news is that I am putting the writing of the sequel to the Tale of Miss Gryffin on hold. The good news is that I am putting it on hold to write a Marauder's fiction called "All's Fair in Love and War: A Marauder's Tale". So, as soon as I finish this story…I will begin posting its chapters.**


	13. Valentine's Day

**Ok, I am trying to get as many chapters up as humanly possible in 3 hours…I have set aside 3 full hours to pure typing. Hmmm…dedications…that's difficult…well, seeing as My Chemical Romance is playing in my CD player right now…they get a dedication! Woot… umm…there are some song lyrics in here…they are not mine, but lets see if anyone knows where they are from…(no it will not be recent songs, I make sure I stay within the time period).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I promise you…I own Nikki, Kate, and Zach…I own their souls…nothing else.**

**Without further ado….

* * *

**

_Chapter 13_

_Valentine's Day_

The next few weeks also zoomed by. Before they knew it, it was the Saturday before Valentine's Day. Nikki got up and got dressed to go to Hogsmeade, it was a Hogsmeade weekend after all. She met Harry in the Common Room and they headed out to the quaint little village. When they arrived, they met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Nikki, Hermione, is it okay if Ron and I go off to buy you lovely ladies gifts?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but they better be good." Nikki replied jokingly as she and Hermione walked off towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Uh…Harry? Why do we have to get the girls gifts?" Ron asked.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow you dolt." Harry replied while smacking Ron in the back of the head.

"It is? What am I going to get Hermione?" Ron asked becoming slightly panicky.

"That's your problem. All I know is that I have go a lot of work to do." Harry replied before taking off on his own. Ron just stood there like a lost puppy trying to think of what to buy his girlfriend. He had no clue. After about fifteen minutes, he decided there was no way he could do this on his own. What he needed was a woman's help. He went to the Three Broomsticks to find Nikki. When he arrived there, he found Nikki quite quickly.

"Hermione, would you mind terribly if I were to borrow Nikki for a bit?" Ron asked.

"Not at all, just bring her back." Hermione replied.

"Of course." Ron answered as he and Nikki made their way outside in the cold frigid air.

"What do you want?" Nikki asked, not rudely of course, as she pulled her cloak around her tighter.

"What the Hell am I going to get Hermione for Valentine's Day!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know…why does this affect me?" Nikki asked, trying not to laugh and his helplessness.

"HELP ME!" he cried.

"As much fun as it would be to watch you suffer, I'll help you. Let's go." Nikki replied as they made their way into the heart of the village.

* * *

That night in the Common Room, Nikki was a bit worried. Harry had not come back from Hogsmeade with them. He had come back later on his own and then had a house-elf send up a note to Nikki. The house-elf kept bowing and saying how it was such pleasure to deliver "the great Harry Potter's girlfriend a note". It read:

_Dear Nikki,_

_Sorry I did not come back to Hogwarts with you. I will be working late on something. Please don't wait up for me. I will be back by at least midnight._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

It was now 12:30. She knew Harry had told her not to wait up for him, but she couldn't sleep. She was sitting in an armchair reading a muggle book. By one o'clock, she was sound asleep in the chair. Harry finally crept through the Portrait Hole around 1:30. He removed the Invisibility Cloak and glanced upon the nearly empty Common Room. His eyes landed on Nikki, asleep in her chair.

"I thought I told her not to wait up for me." He muttered to himself. He did not want to wake her, nor did he want to just leave her sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He bolted up the stairs to his room and grabbed his Firebolt and came back down. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he mounted his broom. Luckily, she was already in her pajamas. Harry slowly and carefully set Nikki on the broom so he could steer with one hand. She still did not wake up, thankfully. Harry slowly flew her up to her room. When he arrived, he carefully opened the door and landed. He let his broom drop to the floor and carried her with both arms to her bed and laid her down. He pulled the covers up around her and kissed her forehead. He picked up his broom and was about to mount it when he remembered a note he had written to give to Nikki. Harry made his way over to the bed and placed the note on her pillow. He then bent down to make sure his surprise was still there. Satisfied he mounted his broom and took off towards his room.

The next morning Nikki woke up around ten. Most of the other girls were already gone seeing as it was Valentine's Day. She rolled over, away from the bright sun pouring in through the gap in her curtains. Suddenly, she felt parchment under her cheek. She raised up and instantly noticed Harry's handwriting.

_Nikki,_

_Just like on Christmas, don't go down to dinner. But this time you can leave the Common Room, just don't go snooping…I will be watching you. Meet me outside the Common Room at seven sharp. I will be there._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

_P.S. look under your bed, I think it's your size._

Nikki tossed the note aside and jumped out of bed and looked under it. There was a big white box that she was sure was not there before. She pulled the box out and set it on her bed. She lifted the top and gasped. She grasped what she assumed was the top and slowly lifted the deep red silk out of the box. When it was completely out of the box, she realized that the deep red silk was cut in the form of a dress…a long flowing dress. It had a deep v-neck and red lace sleeves that went all the way down to her hands. She stared in shock. At first, she did not even notice the note that fell from within the folds of the dress. After staring at it in awe for about five minutes, she gently placed it back into the box. Only then did she notice the note on the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_I hope you like this. Wear it tonight. Don't forget seven o'clock sharp. _

_I love you,_

_Harry_

After reading the note, she looked around her room. She couldn't remember falling asleep here last night. She did remember falling asleep in the Common Room and having a really weird dream about Harry scooping her up and flying her on his broomstick. It was now that she realized that it wasn't a dream and Harry must have flown her up here after finding her asleep in the Common Room.

That day, Nikki just caught up on some homework and read some more of her book. At six, she began getting ready. First, she took a shower. Then she did her make-up and hair. She left her hair down, with soft curls. When she finally tried on her dress, she gasped. It fit perfectly, almost like it was made for her, and only her. At five 'til seven, she began to head downstairs. As soon as she entered the Common Room, she glanced down. Something didn't feel right. She gasped and ran back upstairs as fast as she could. When she got to her room, she reached in her trunk and pulled out a velvet box and pulled the necklace Harry had gotten her for Christmas. She put it on; it matched perfectly with what she had on. Now, her outfit was complete. It was now seven. She made her way down to the Common Room and out the Portrait Hole. At first, she saw nothing and was beginning to think something was wrong…or that Harry had stood her up. But, as soon as those thoughts came, they were instantly erased as she saw a tiny ripple in thin air. Seconds later, Harry emerged from under his Invisibility Cloak holding a single red rose. He walked over to Nikki and gave her a quick peck on the lips before holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. She just smiled and slipped her arm in his and they began their walk to Harry's surprise. At first, Nikki thought they were going to the Room of Requirement, but they took a different turn. They seemed to be going up quite a lot of steps. Soon, Nikki realized where they were headed. Moments later, they were in front of a door in the Astronomy Tower. There was a sign on the door that read:

**DANGER: DO NOT ENTER**

At first Nikki was afraid that Harry's plan had been ruined. Then, Harry pulled out the same scarf he used on Christmas and tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Don't worry, I put that sign up. No one will catch us." Harry whispered in her ear as he led her into the room. He removed the scarf and she took a moment to let her eyes to adjust to the dim light. She looked around and saw a couch and a small table set up. Next to the dinner table was a tray full of delicious looking food.

"Harry, this is amazing. You really didn't have to do this." Nikki said softly.

"Nothing is too much for you, my love." Harry whispered huskily against her neck as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

While Nikki was looking around the room, Harry waved his wand and turned on a hidden stereo. The stereo had numerous charms on it to make it work. As Nikki sat down, a soft song began to play…

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

"Harry, this really is too much." Nikki said quietly.

"Nothing is too much for you." Harry replied just as softly before he bent down and kissed her softly, yet passionately. He broke the kiss after he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Madame, may I present to you…dinner." He said as he lifted the cover off the plate. It was Nikki's favorite, Roasted Pepper Ravioli.

"Harry this looks amazing." Nikki said as she picked up a fork and knife.

"Thank you, I wanted this to be perfect." Harry replied as he sat down to eat. They both began eating and having a wonderful conversation on life, the universe, and Quidditch. After dinner, they had small pieces of cheesecake.

When they were finished completely, the song that had been playing when they came in began playing again. Harry stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"Yes, we shall." Nikki replied as she took his hand. He led her to the center of the room and they began to dance. When the song was over, it began to play again, but this time there were no words. Nikki looked up at Harry just as he began to sing along.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

"Nikki, I really do love you. I always will." Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Harry, and tonight was incredible." She said as they continued to move with the music. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. It made her feel safe and protected. Suddenly, she let out a huge yawn seemingly out of nowhere. After the yawn passed, she suddenly realized how tired she was. It had to be after ten.

"Are you sleepy?" Harry asked as he stopped dancing.

"Yes, I think I am." Nikki replied.

"Let's get back, it has to be late by now." Harry said.

"Won't we get caught?" Nikki asked

"No, I have my ways, first one being my Invisibility Cloak." Harry responded. "I guess I will have to come back tomorrow and clean up."

"Okay. By the way, when do you need this dress back?" Nikki asked him, she assumed he didn't buy it, it looked far too expensive.

"Why would I want your dress back. It belongs to you." Harry replied. Nikki's mouth dropped open.

"You mean this dress…belongs to me?" She asked, hardly being able to believe it.

"Of course, only the best for you, my love." Harry said as he pulled out the sign that was on the door and grabbing his Invisibility Cloak. Harry put the sign back on the door and threw the cloak around the two of them, his father's map in his hands. He and Nikki made it back to the Common Room with out any disruptions. The Common Room was near empty when they returned. All that was left were a few sixth and seventh years doing last minute homework. No one paid them any attention.

"Good night, mi amor." Harry said as he gave her a kiss at the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Good night, Harry." Nikki replied before turning and heading up to her room. She changed into her nightclothes and lay down. Strangely though, she couldn't sleep. She was exhausted, but sleep would not come. Finally, she realized what it was that was keeping her from getting sleep. She missed Harry. He did all those nice things for her tonight and she just left him after a simple kiss. She got up and silently left the dormitory. She crept into the Common Room and up to the boys' dormitory. She climbed the stairs without a sound, finally coming to Harry's room. Ever so gently she opened the door and walked in. All of the boy's curtains were open to some extent, except one. She looked in all of the beds until she came to the one that was closed. She pulled back the curtain to find The-Boy-Who-Lived sleeping peacefully on his side. She lifted up the covers and snuggled in next to him. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes to find Nikki lying next to him.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. I'll leave if you want me to." She whispered back, edging out of the bed. Harry's hand shot out faster than lightening to hold her back.

"Don't leave me. I would love for you to sleep next to me tonight." He said ever so quietly as she slipped back under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and within minutes, they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Damn that was long. 6 pages on Microsoft Word…I think that beats the Christmas chapter…well, first person to review with the origins of the song get the next chapter dedicated to them…and did anyone catch the Green Day allusion? Well, if you did…good for you, and if you didn't…shame on you! Well, I need to go do my history paper now…I hope to have chapter 14 up within the month…and I have now written (not typed) the first chapter to All's Fair in Love and War. Perhaps I shall give you a preview in the Author's Note of chapter 14. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was quite fun to write. Please Review…I love getting feedback.**


	14. Zachary's Wedding

**A/N: sorry I have taken so long to update, my computer has been screwy so yeah...oh well. I am actually having to type this in Notepad instead of Microsoft Word, so let's just hope it works...I apologize in advance for the disgustingly short length of this chapter...but you can manage. this chapter is dedicated to...Caitlin because she got the Green Day allusion...wait until you all read All's Fair in Love and War.**

_Chapter Fourteen _

_Zachary's Wedding_

Over the next month or so, the school days seemed to drag on and on. Homework piled up, and Quidditch restarted. Gryffindor was in the lead with Slytherin not far behind. Ravenclaw was doing fairly well and Hufflepuff was...Hufflepuff. The Slytherins were still giving Gryffindors a hard time, but thankfully they had long since abandoned 'Weasley is Our King'. Surprisingly, Malfoy was not one of the main hecklers. In fact, he seemed to be slipping away from the world, not that Harry or Nikki cared.

Before they knew it, they were boarding the train at Hogsmeade Station. As soon as they got to King's Cross, they were met by Zach to go to meet Kate at the dress shop. Nikki got fitted for her bridesmaid dress and Harry decided to just wear his dress robes. When they got to Zach's house, Nikki took her trunk up to her room. (Yes, she had her own room. If you have a problem with that, please email me, the author, at kissmyassbitch,com.) Zach led Harry up to the guest bedroom and set his things down.

"Here you go Harry. Now remember, I may seem like the cool, older brother, but if you hurt her, I will be forced to kill you." Zach said calmly. Harry gulped, loudly. Just then, Nikki walked into the room.

"Zach, must you scare off every boyfriend of mine?" Nikki asked, seeming annoyed.

"I do not scare off every one of your boyfriends!" Zach protested.

"Liar! You sent my last one a letter saying that if he hurt me, you would slit his throat in his sleep. Then, when we broke up, you sent him a letter saying that you were coming for him that night! He was bloody terrified!" Nikki exclaimed. Zach's expression faded into deep thought before a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, well, he was a little arse hole anyway. What was his name again?" Zach asked.

"Joshua Gregory, and your right, he was an arse." Nikki admitted.

"Don't worry, Nikki. He didn't scare me...much." Harry confessed. Nikki playfully hit Zach on the arm.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have to go check on something anyway." Zach said as he left the room.

"Did he scare you?" Nikki asked.

"No, he just implied we couldn't do anything while we were here." Harry responded sitting down on the bed.

"Well, that's not so bad. It's not like we were going to shag or anything..." Nikki said with a wink as she left the room, too.

"Yea-wait, what do you mean! Come back!" Harry called, chasing after her.

* * *

That night was the rehearsal dinner. It went splendidly. During dinner, Harry was introduced to Nikki's adoptive parents, Rob and Maria. They seemed to really hit it off with Harry and complimented Nikki on finding such a nice boy. When she told them his last name, they got a look in their eyes like they knew something she didn't. Thankfully, neither Harry nor Nikki took notice of this.

After dinner, Nikki went back to Kate's flat where all of the bridesmaids were staying. Harry went back to Zach's house. The groomsmen decided that before Zach became a husband...he needed a party. While the guys were getting pissed drunk, Harry was sitting up in his room writing to Nikki and Sirius. Harry sent a letter to Nikki first, who was staying at Kate's flat. He would have to wait for Hedwig to get back before sending a letter to Sirius. An hour later, Hedwig returned with a reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I can't say I am disappointed that you are not going to wake up the next morning with a hangover. Though, do not take this as me being an overbearing girlfriend. If you want to go get spiffed, go for it. I'm sure they have someone performing the Sobering Charm. Just, have fun. We all need a little fun, right? I'll see you at the wedding._

_I love you,  
Nikki._

Harry smiled at this. He was a bit afraid that Nikki would be mad if he got completely drunk. Even though, he didn't really feel like going down there. He was perfectly happy sitting in his room, plus, he was going to try to get some sleep, as soon as he sent a letter to Sirius. Now he wished he hadn't left Sirius' mirror at school. Harry folded up the letter and placed it under his pillow as he laid his head down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nikki woke up around nine. All of the bridesmaids were still sleeping, but Kate was sitting alone in the kitchen looking through a photo album with pictures of her and Zachary. Nikki walked in and sat in front of her. Nikki saw tears in her eyes.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Nikki asked cautiously. She didn't want to startle her.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just nerves." Kate replied in a daze.

"Bollocks. What's really going on?" Nikki asked harshly.

"What if Zach isn't the one? What if we fight all the time? What if he stops loving me or I stop loving him?" Kate cried, tears brimming her eyes once again.

"Kate, you know he loves you. I have seen the way he looks at you. The man is in love. He couldn't look at anyone the way he does you. He will always love you, and you will always love him. You look at him with the same look in your eyes that he looks at you. The same way people in love look at each other. And Zach will make a great husband." Nikki assured her, putting her hand comfortingly over Kate's.

"I know, I know. But what if he gets hurt again? What if he dies? I couldn't take that." Kate replied, tears finally forcing their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. The thought of losing Zach for good had plagued her mind since he proposed to her. Nikki and Kate just sat there in silence. Kate drinking a cup of coffee and Nikki drinking a nice cool Butterbeer.

At eleven, Kate and Nikki went into the living room where all the bridesmaids were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Nikki had grabbed one of her CD's and boombox and plugged it in. Kate was a half-blood so she had muggle and wizarding influence. The bridesmaids were awoken to a muggle band from the States called Green Day. The song they were awoken to was a song called "When I Come Around". The girls all began getting ready as Kate's mother came over to help them get ready, as well as a hairstylist and make-up artist. Perhaps you are wondering about the boys, eh? Well, I haven't forgotthen about them, they were getting ready...just a bit behind schedule.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE RINGS!" Zach shouted while trying desperately to find them. "Damn it! I knew something like this would happen! Wait a second...I am a Wizard!" Zach exclaimed, stopping his search. "Accio rings!" He called, waving his wand about. There was a soft whirring sound and two small silver rings flew right into his hand.

Three hours later, everyone was gathered in the church. Zach was standing at the front of the church as the last of the guests were pouring in. Soon, the bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. Zach felt his breath catch in his throat for two reasons. One, was that soon Kate was going to be walking down the aisle to become his wife. The second reason was because he had never seen his sister look as beautiful as she did in that light blue gown. Harry turned to look as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle and felt the air leave his lungs immediately. Nikki's shoulder length hair was down with soft curls. The dress brought out her eyes magnficantly. She had a gorgeous smile on her face which just made Harry go weak at the knees. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. She was even wearing the necklace he had gotten her for Christmas. Suddenly, the music changed to the wedding march. Everyone stood up as Kate came into view. The best man grabbed on to Zach's arm to keep Zach from falling over at the sight of her. Slowly she made her way down the aisle. In reality it took all of 45 seconds, but to them, it took an eternity. Finally, Kate arrived in front of him on the altar. The minister began to recite the usual vows. When it became time to recite the vows for Kate and Zach, they recited ones they had written for each other.

"Kate, from the first time I saw you, back in first year, I knew I had to have you. And this was before I even liked girls. There was something about you that I fell in love with You stuck by me no matter what. I know in my heart you always will." Zach said, as tears filled Kate's eyes and a single tear fell from his.

"Zachary, earlier this year, you gave a lot of us a big scare. When I thought I might lose you, it nearly killed me. I could never live without you. I have always loved you. And here you are now, standing in front of me. I know now that our love can never be broken. We are destined for each other. No one else. This is our destiny. I love you, now and forever." Kate said as they turned back to the minister.

"Do you, Zachary, take you, Katherine, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer for poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Katherine, take you, Zachary, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer for poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Zach slowly brought his lips down to hers in a sweet short kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to give you Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Gryffin."

They turned and began to walk back down the aisle. The music once again became loud as the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed the happy couple out of the sanctuary. Harry caught up with Nikki as they made their way into the Reception Hall at the church.

The reception was a blast. There was good food and good music. Unfortunately, the fun ended too soon when the bride and groom suddenly dropped dead from poisoned wine. Just kidding, what kind of sick twisted author do you think I am...don't answer that. Everything before the whole death part was true, though. Too soon it seemed, Zach and Kate were off to leave for their Honeymoon in Hawii.

As soon as they were gone, Harry went out to the street and hailed a cab. Nikki said goodbye to her parents then went outside to get in the cab with Harry. She slid into the cab right next to him and he draped his arm around her shoulder. The cab drove off into the sunset towards Zachary's house.

* * *

**So sorry that took so long to write. I know its short and I am so sorry. I will try crosses fingers to have the entire Tale of Miss Gryffin posted BEFORE January 4th. Let us hope...**


	15. HouseSitting

**Woot! Microsoft Word is finally working on this vile wretched marvelous little computer. I know I had promised a preview of All's Fair in Love and War last chapter…but it was just too screwy and I wanted to get it out there. So…congratulations…at the end of this chapter…will be the first 2 paragraphs of All's Fair in Love and War! And also, this chapter is rated T for a reason…just warning you. It's not descriptive at all. BUT THIS IS YOUR WARNING! This chapter is dedicated to my darling Rachel and her crazy reviews! I wuvvle you Rachel…and you too, Iella. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ZACH, NIKKI, AND KATE! THAT IS ALL!

* * *

**

_Chapter 15_

_House-sitting

* * *

_

After about a thirty minute drive, the taxi pulled up to Zach's house. Harry got out first and opened the door for Nikki. She was a bit surprised at this but loved it anyway. It was always the little things Harry did for her that made her love him. Sure, they were going on nearly six months and he was still perfect. She knew that men are complicated. Not as complicated as women, but still complicated. Nikki knew that when a guy and a girl first start going out, he is on his best behavior for about a month. After that, they show their "true colors".

Among teenage boys, usually their goal is sex. Once they get that, most stick around for more. If they don't get more, it's over and the girl is crushed. Harry was one of those rare guys who didn't push sex, or look down on Nikki for her choices. That was why Nikki had no doubts about Harry. They hadn't had sex since Christmas, and Harry didn't care. He didn't push her because they had slept together once. He didn't even care when she denied him on Valentine's Day. He was perfectly content with just sleeping next to her that night.

When they entered the house, they went to their respectable rooms to change into some comfortable clothes. Harry put on a tee-shirt and some jeans. His hair had been partially tamed for the wedding but now it was back to being a complete mess. Nikki loved that messy hair, about as much as Lily came to love James' hair. Ever since Harry discovered that Nikki adored his mop, he never bothered to tame with the exception of the wedding. Harry would do anything for Nikki, and she knew it. Harry had never felt this way about anyone else before in his entire life. He truly loved her.

Nikki changed into a band tee that had The Clash on it. She went out into the hall to see if Harry was ready. His door was open and she heard the television coming from the living room. Nikki's adopted parents were magical, but her real parents were not. Her dad was a wizard and her mom was a muggle. Her adopted parents made sure they had both wizarding and muggle influences. She went into the living room to see Harry stretched out on the couch watching television. When he heard something behind him he turned around to see Nikki standing over him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Comfortable are we?" She asked. Harry sat up and made room for Nikki. She walked around the couch and plopped down right next to him. Harry wrapped his arm around her while flipping through the channels.

"Damn, nothings on." He replied, tossing the remote down.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Nikki asked.

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Harry replied as Nikki got up off the couch.

"Almost everything, Zach has tons." Nikki said as she browsed through the movie titles.

"There was this one my cousin watched once. It looked cool. They had these glowing sword type things and this one girl had this freaky braided hair-do. Oh yeah…there was this really funny looking hairy creature." Harry replied, trying to think of the name of that movie.

"Star Wars!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's it."

"That is one of my favorite movies. We can watch A New Hope, that's the very first one." Nikki explained, putting the movie into the VCR.

As soon as it started, in big blue letters came the most famous tagline in all of movie history: **_A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY… _**

_**It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a**_

_**hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic**_

_**Empire.**_

_**During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the**_

_**Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station**_

_**with enough power to destroy an entire planet.**_

_**Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home**_

_**aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her**_

_**people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**_

Harry glanced over at Nikki during the opening. Her eyes were closed, yet, she was reciting the opening crawl, word for word. (**A/N: coughIellacough**). Harry chuckled slightly and Nikki opened her eyes and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't laugh at me." She snapped.

"Who said I was laughing at you?" Harry replied.

"Well, I am pretty damn sure you don't find the opening funny." She spat back.

"Okay, jeez. I am sorry. It's just kind of funny that you know it word for word." Harry said, knowing he was beaten. He really didn't want to fight with Nikki on their vacation.

"I will forgive you this time. But, only because you don't know my love of Star Wars." Nikki responded.

"That's good. I would hate for you to be mad at me." Harry sighed.

"You have to find a way to apologize, though." Nikki replied, smirking.

"I can think of a few ways…" Harry said before his lips came crashing down on hers. She re-situated herself so she was sitting on his lap. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it without hesitation. He hand slid up and down her back. Harry's other hand slowly began to stroke her cheek. Even more slowly, it began to slide down to her shoulder…her arm…her waist. It was just about to slide under her shirt when suddenly…

**RING**

Nikki was so startled; she fell off and landed hard on her arse.

"Shit! That really hurt! Bloody Hell, I think I broke my arse!" She cried while running to get the phone. "'Ello?" She answered.

"Nikki! It's Zach." Came the voice on the other line.

"Hey! Are you in Hawaii yet?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah there is this one little island full of witches and wizards. It's great. How are things at home?"

"Things are fine. We are watching Star Wars."

"Okay, well, I just called to let you know we were here and make sure you are okay. I'll call you later. You have the number, right?" Zach asked.

"Yes, I do. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Nikki replied.

"Bye." Zach replied just as Nikki heard him hang up. She put the phone back down on the receiver and went back into the living room. She sat down on the couch where Harry was looking quite confused.

"Hey, Nikki, how can that one robot understand that other robot's beeps?" Harry asked.

"For one, they are not robots. They are droids." Nikki began.

"Yeah, but still…" Harry started.

"Two, C-3PO can understand R2-D2 because C-3PO can speak over six million forms of communication, including R2-D2's beeps. And, don't you dare criticize the great George Lucas." Nikki replied with an air of authority. Harry just stared at her with a blank look on his face.

They continued watching the movie for an hour. Harry was amazed that there could be such amazing graphics for a 1977 film and George Lucas was only a muggle! After the Death Star blew up and nearly everyone was safe, Nikki ejected the tape and put in The Empire Strikes Back. It was getting to be quite late. By the time the second movie was over, it was after midnight. As the credits began to roll, Harry looked down at Nikki, who was laying her head on his chest, only to find that she was sound asleep. He turned off the telly and gently picked up Nikki. He slowly carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He muttered a spell that put her in pajamas and then he folded her clothes up and put them on a chair. He pulled the covers up around her and kissed her forehead. Then, oh so gently, he kissed her lips. He turned to leave when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked down at Nikki as her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't go." She whispered.

"It's late. I have to get some sleep." Harry whispered right back.

"Sleep here." Nikki said as she yawned.

"Alright. Let me go get ready. I'll be right back." Harry said as he left to go to his room. He took off all of his clothes except his boxers. He walked back into her room only to find she had fallen back to sleep. Harry just sighed and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist since she was on her side like him. She seemed to sense the contact because she put her arm over his and moved in closer to him. Soon, Harry drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nikki woke up around nine. She looked over at Harry and saw that his eyes were still closed. She turned over fully and moved her hand over his chest. Nikki had forgotten how firm that Quidditch toned chest was. She began slowly moving her hand up and down his firm abs. Suddenly, she felt a warm, yet slightly rough, hand slide over hers. She looked up and saw Harry's bright green eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry." She said softly, trying to pull her hand away. Harry just tightened his grip.

"I never said I wanted you to stop." He said huskily, slowly bringing his lips down to hers. She lifted her head up for her lips to meet his, but he stopped a mere centimeter before they could touch.

"What gives?" She asked softly.

"Morning breath." He said sitting up. "Let me go brush my teeth."

"Yeah, I should do that, too." Nikki replied, sitting up as well.

They both got out of bed and Nikki saw exactly what she had been sleeping next to. She just wanted to snog the living daylights out of him, but morning breath is so un-romantic. Harry went into his room to get his toothbrush. He opened up the little pouch and found a note addressed to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am taking a big risk in trusting you and Nikki alone in a house together. I trust her, I really do. And as of this moment, there is nothing you have done that makes me not trust you. But if you do anything to her that you wouldn't do in my parents' house, you sure as hell better not do it while I am away. I will find out. I will be watching you. Other than that, enjoy your stay and make yourself at home._

_Sincerely, _

_Zach Gryffin_

Harry gulped loudly as he read this He walked into the bathroom where Nikki was brushing her teeth. She looked up when he walked in and saw a look of panic in his eyes. She spit out her toothpaste.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all." He replied, shakily.

"Yes there is. What's in your hand?" Nikki asked, seeing parchment sticking out. Before he could respond, she reached out and grabbed the note. She read it once and her eyes lit up with fury. "That bastard! I can't believe…I'm going to kick his arse for this! How dare he!" She shouted, walking into the living room to get the phone. She picked up the slip of paper that had Zach's hotel phone number on it and dialed the number. She knew it was the middle of the night in Hawaii. She knew that it was his Honeymoon. She didn't care. The phone rang a few times before a male voice answered groggily.

"Yeah?" It spoke.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Zach?" Nikki exclaimed.

"Nikki? What are you talking about?" Zach asked.

"Why must you always be the overbearing brother? Why can't you let me live my own damn life? I'm not a kid anymore Zachary!" She shouted into the phone.

"Nikki, hand the phone to Harry and go into the kitchen." Zach replied.

"Why? So you can fully run him off?" She snapped.

"I am going to talk to Harry for a minute and you need caffeine before your head explodes." Zach explained. He could hear the phone being transferred from one person to another.

"Hello." Came Harry's voice.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out with that note. But you have to see where I am coming from. Nikki's all I have left. So, I have to make sure you are good for my sister." Zach began. "First, do you love my sister?"

"Yes, more than anything in the world."

"Have you ever thought of or actually cheated on my sister?"

"No, of course not. I love her far too much to hurt her."

"Have you ever hurt her physically or emotionally?"

"Never physically. Once when we first started going out, there was a huge misunderstanding but we worked it out." Harry explained

"Have you ever hit a girl?"

"No. That is way too low. Well, I think I did hit Bellatrix Lestrange with a few curses, but that's a different story."

"Final question. Is Nikki still a virgin?" At Zach's final question, Harry paled. His hands started shaking; he didn't know what to say. If he told Zach 'no', Zach could kill him. If he said 'yes' and Zach found out that he was lying…he could also kill him.

"That is between you and Nikki." Harry replied. He heard Zach sigh on the other end of the line.

"That's what I figured. You seem like a really nice guy Harry. But so help me God, if you ever…EVER hurt my sister, I will kill you. Goodbye Harry." And with that, Zach hung up the phone and Harry set the phone back down on the receiver. He heard some noise coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Nikki cooking breakfast. Harry crept up behind her and slid his arms around her waist while lightly kissing her neck. She jumped a bit at his touch but relaxed when she felt his lips on her neck. She turned around to face him and captured his lips in her own.

"What's cooking?" He asked as they broke away.

"Breakfast. Sausage, eggs, biscuits." Nikki replied, turning around to finish cooking. Harry reached over and took the spatula from her hand.

"You go sit down. I'll finish breakfast." Harry said, gently moving her out of the way.

"No. You are the guest, let me do it." Nikki pleaded, trying to get the spatula back.

"Nikki, I insist. It's no trouble." Harry insisted. Years of cooking for the Dursleys had taught him a thing or two about cooking breakfast. Nikki just sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

Harry quickly finished breakfast then made a plate for himself and Nikki. He set them down on the table and they began eating. As soon as she was finished eating, Nikki got up and walked around the table. She knelt down beside him and put her hands up by his face. Slowly, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips softly. He slid his tongue in, making the kiss more passionate. She gently stood up with him, never breaking the kiss. He slid his arms around her waist as she slid hers around his neck. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and grabbed his hands from her waist. She pulled them up to her face and kissed each one. Nikki held his hands in hers as she guided him towards her room. She shut the door and attacked his lips once more. She kissed him hungrily as they made their way over to the bed.

* * *

"Harry…" Nikki whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I can't breathe. You're crushing me." She said.

"Sorry." Harry replied as he rolled off of her. She turned on her side and laid her head in the crook of his neck with her arm draped across his chest. He reached down and pulled the sheets up around them. Then, he lightly kissed her forehead as they fell into a nice, comfortable sleep.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had slept through lunch and it was nearing dinner, Nikki finally awoke. She looked up at Harry's sleeping figure and leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. She slowly broke away then wrapped a sheet around herself. Before she could even make it out of the bed, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't go. Stay here, we're on vacation. There's no where we need to go." Harry said softly as he kissed her hand. Nikki slid back into bed next to Harry, facing him.

"It's getting late and I'm hungry. Can we go out?" Nikki asked.

"Sure, why not. Anything for you. Where do you want to go?" Harry replied.

"There is this great little Mexican restaurant down the street. Las Ardillas Loca." Nikki suggested.

"Sounds good. I could go for a burrito." Harry said as he sat up. Nikki got out of bed, still wrapped in her sheet, and grabbed some clothes. Harry grabbed a blanket to wrap up in before getting out of bed as well so he could go to his room and get his clothes, as well as let Nikki get changed. Ten minutes later, they were outside the house getting ready to walk down to the restaurant. It was only 3 blocks away. They arrived ten minutes later. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the host.

"Hola Señor, Señora. Is it just the two of you tonight?" The man asked.

"Yes. Just two." Nikki replied.

"Table or booth?" The man asked.

"Booth." Harry replied quickly. The man chuckled and Nikki grinned. The man led them to a round booth in the back of the restaurant where they could have some privacy.

They ate their dinner happily with idle chat before making their way back home. As soon as they walked in the door, the phone started ringing. Nikki answered the phone to a very frantic Zachary.

* * *

**Don't you just hate cliff-hangers? See, I told you I would have this chapter up today. Oh…wait. I almost forgot. Here are the first two paragraphs to All's Fair In Love And War: A Marauder's Tale. :**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Surprises**_

**The scarlet steam engine lurched forward and began to pull out of King's Cross Station. Lily Evans was sitting in a compartment with her two best friends, Cara Richardson and Madison Cooper. Lily Evans was a seventh year of medium height. She had fiery red hair and a temper to match. Madison was a bit on the tall side. She had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was quiet…usually. She was known to be quite wacky when you got to know her. Then there was Cara. She had long black hair and a pale complexion. She looked like she belonged in Slytherin but she was far to kind and loyal.**

**Lily was very kind and tolerant of all people. Well, almost all people, everyone but the Marauders. Better known as Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs otherwise known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Lily did not mind Remus. She found him to be nice and an excellent study partner. It was also known by the three girls that Madi had a bit of a crush on Remus. Then there was Peter. He really didn't fit in with the Marauders. He was a bit of a tag-along. He really looked up to James and Sirius. Sirius Black. What is there to say about Sirius Black? He left his parents' house over the summer and moved in with James. James didn't mind. Neither did Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius was like a second son to them. If there was one Marauder Lily despised the most, it was James Potter. Ever since third year, James had taken it upon himself to ask Lily out at least three times a day. He also would hex anyone Lily seemed to be interested in. All in all, Lily despised James with every fiber of her being.**


	16. Close Call and Coming Back

**Well, I am sure most of you want me to either write…or you want to kill me for leaving such a cliff hanger…maybe both. I don't know…so I shall write. This chapter, for no particular reason, is dedicated to the Dark Lord Revan, and the Exile…don't ask. It's a KotOR thing.

* * *

**

**RECAP: **

_They ate their dinner happily with idle chat before making their way back home. As soon as they walked in the door, the phone started ringing. Nikki answered the phone to a very frantic Zachary.

* * *

_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Close Call and Coming Back_

"NIKKI! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!" Came Zach's frantic voice.

"Why! What the Hell is going on!" Nikki asked frantically.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Death Eaters are headed your way! GO!" Zach shouted, hanging up the phone.

"HARRY!" Nikki screamed. Harry came running into the hall.

"What? What's going on?" He asked in a panic.

"Pack your things. We have to go. But where? I don't know where to go!" Nikki shouted, becoming hysterical.

"What is going on?" Harry asked calmly.

"Death Eaters, coming here." She choked out.

"Oh shit. You go pack. Use magic. I'll go get us a place to stay." Harry said to her as he went to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo Powder and stuck his head in the fireplace. "12 Grimmauld Place" He called as he once again found himself in the kitchen. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore was there staring him straight in the eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

"I am at Nikki Gryffin's house. Death Eater's are coming for her! We need a place to stay." Harry said quickly. Dumbledore's eyes changed drastically.

"Come now. The both of you." Dumbledore said as he turned to go inform the other Order members of their plight. Harry drew his head back into the house and called to Nikki. She came running into the room with two trunks floating behind her.

"Did you find a place?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, with a very safe group. Nothing can hurt us there." Harry explained.

"Thank you." Nikki replied giving him a peck on the lips. They put their trunks in the fireplace and called the name of the Order's location. They were about to get into the fireplace when they heard a loud bang come from down the street. They hurriedly got into the fireplace just before the front door burst open. Luckily, they did not hear their destination. They arrived in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Where the hell are we?" Nikki asked, wondering if this was a wise decision.

"You are in the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You must choose now. Are you with us in the fight against Voldemort? You don't have to say yes, but if you say no, your memory of this place will be erased." Dumbledore explained.

"Death Eaters killed my parents. Of course I want to stop Him." Nikki responded. At mention of her parents, Dumbledore gained a strange, knowing look in his eyes.

"Marvelous then. I shall have Sirius or Remus show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said as he got up from the table. As if on cue, Remus walked into the kitchen followed by Sirius. Remus looked oddly at Nikki, as if he knew her from somewhere. Yes, he had seen her in class, but she looked so familiar to him. Sirius looked in the direction Remus was staring and began to look curiously at Nikki as well.

"If I didn't know better…" Remus muttered, then just shook his head and left the room.

"Harry, Nikki, what brings you here?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Your delightful cousin, Bella." Harry replied with a sneer.

"Damn. Alright, I'll show you to your rooms. Luckily, the Weasleys and Hermione are here so you won't get bored. Harry, you can stay with Ron. Nikki, we only have one other spare bed but you would be in a room by yourself. Is that okay?" Sirius offered.

"That's fine." She replied as cheerfully as she could. It was late so they went straight up to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Harry! What are you doing here, mate? I thought you were staying at Nikki's." Ron said as Harry walked into the room.

"I was. We were almost attacked by Death Eaters so we came here." Harry replied, getting his pajamas out. He changed into a pair of comfortable bottoms and a plain tee-shirt.

"Wow. Well, I'm glad you're here." Ron replied.

"Not for long. Nikki is in a room all by herself and I don't want her to have to be alone in this house." Harry said as he headed for the door. He could almost sense the question about to come out of Ron's mouth. Before it could be asked, Harry turned back to Ron and replied, "No Ron, we are just going to sleep."

Harry slowly crept down the hall to Nikki's room. He slowly cracked open the door. He saw her climb into bed and shut her eyes. He opened the door even more and entered the room. He slowly approached Nikki, then bent down and softly kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw who was standing over her. She pushed herself up and kissed his lips once more. He broke the kiss and climbed into bed next to her.

"Can I stay with you?" Harry whispered, already knowing the answer.

"If you leave me tonight, I'll leave you for good." She replied jokingly before kissing his lips once more. They broke the kiss and Nikki turned on her side and laid her head on Harry's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you." Harry whispered.

"I know. That's why I love you." She whispered back.

"I love you, too. Good night Nikki." Harry said, kissing her forehead. She snuggled in next to him and they both drifted off into a nice, comfortable sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up and returned to his room before anyone knew what he had done last night. He came back each night and all they did was sleep in each others' arms. Zach had owled Nikki to let her know that Aurors had come and the Death Eaters had left before they could do any damage to the house. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other much. Just a few "hello's" and "goodbye's" and a few "pass the muffins".

Too soon it seemed, they were on the way back to Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express, Harry leaned up against the window as Nikki leaned up against him…sound asleep. His arm was draped across her shoulders. He was deep in thought.

'_Am I doing the right thing? She's so great. She doesn't deserve me. I don't deserve her. She deserves someone so much better, and yet she picked me. What if she realizes that? What if she regrets all that we've done? I love her so much, but what if she stops loving me?' _He thought to himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see her wake up. She watched him for a few moments.

"Harry." She called out softly. He looked down at her with his bright green eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes.

"Hey. So, Sleeping Beauty awakens." He said, trying to be cheerful. Nikki didn't buy it.

"Harry, what's wrong? Don't lie to me. I hate lying." She said firmly.

"I was just thinking…about us." He replied.

"What? Do you want to break up?" Nikki asked.

"No! No, no, no. I love you. I was just a bit unsure if you still wanted to be with me. I was worried if you had any…regrets." Harry answered.

"What do you mean by 'regrets'?" Nikki asked, but thinking she had a good idea about what he was talking about.

"About…you know…" Harry began.

"No Harry. I don't have any regrets about sleeping with you. At first I was afraid you would leave me after that. But, you didn't, even when I turned you down on Valentine's Day. You always stayed interested in me, no matter what." She replied.

"Okay, just making sure. If you ever do, tell me these things. I want to know." Harry said as he kissed her forehead gently. She turned her face up towards him and he kissed her lips softly. They rode in silence the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's company.

When they finally arrived back at the school, it was a bit late so they went straight to bed after dinner. The next day was Saturday so they could sleep as late as they wanted.

The next morning, Nikki woke up around ten. She got dressed in a long-sleeved tee-shirt that had another muggle band, The Ramones, on the front and a pair of jeans. She went down to the Common Room to find Harry playing with his Snitch, letting it float out in front of him before snatching it back up. She snuck up behind him when suddenly, the snitch flew straight up. Nikki used her Chaser reflexes and grabbed the Snitch with lightning speed. Harry turned around to see where the Snitch had gone and found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of his girlfriend. She was holding the Snitch between her thumb and middle finger and looking at it curiously.

"Good Morning, Nikki. Let me go put my Snitch up and we'll go do something, okay?" Harry offered, standing up.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's a great day. Let's go for a walk around the grounds." Nikki suggested.

"Sounds great." Harry replied as he darted up the stairs to put his Snitch up. When he came back down, the made their way to the grounds hand in hand. The day outside was absolutely beautiful. Harry led Nikki down to the Beech tree he once saw his own father at. He and Nikki just chatted about idle things on the way there. When they reached the tree, Harry sat down with his back to the tree and indicated Nikki to join him.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Harry asked as she leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just making sure you're okay after everything that has happened recently. I know it has to be hard." Harry said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's not the first time they have come after us. When Zach was hurt, I was there. He told me to go. That he could hold them off…" Nikki trailed off, reliving that night as a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry reached over and wiped her tear away with his thumb. She turned around to face him as his hands slowly began to caress her face. He softly brushed his lips against hers. She responded by putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Harry deepened it even more by slowly sliding his tongue in. After a few moments, their lungs were screaming for oxygen. Harry slowly broke away.

"Come on. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I am taking you to lunch. We can go any where you want." Harry said as he stood up and helped Nikki up.

"Alright." She replied as they made their way towards Hogsmeade. When they got there, they went off onto one of the side streets to a nice little café.

"Nikki, may I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You just did, but sure."

"Are you happy with me? I mean, are we still in love?" He asked.

"Of course, why would you even ask something like that? You know I love you." Nikki replied.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." Harry said, smiling. He leaned forward and gave her a soft, quick kiss on the lips. After they finished lunch, they strolled around Hogsmeade with Harry's arm around her shoulders and Nikki's arm around his waist. As they walked, many thoughts were going through Harry's mind. He thought about Voldemort. He had barely been seen or heard of all year. It was unnerving. Harry knew why Voldemort was so docile this year. He was planning. Harry didn't want to let Nikki, Ron, or Hermione know, but sometimes late at night, Harry would dream about some of the things Voldemort was planning. Only, they weren't dreams, they were visions. He knew something bad was going to happen soon. It was inevitable. Next year was Harry's last year. After that, he was on his own. Dumbledore wouldn't be around to protect him any longer. Pettigrew had really screwed things up for Voldemort. Now, everyone knew that Sirius Black was innocent. Everyone knew that Voldemort had returned, no questions asked.

Around four, they made their way back to the castle. The minute they walked in, Hermione handed them study schedules. They had completely forgotten that there were only two months until school ended. When Harry had walked into the Common Room, Ron had been setting up a chess set. He called Harry over and they began to play. Nikki just sighed and turned to leave. She just let her feet carry her. She didn't pay attention to where she was or where she was going. Before she knew it, she was in the Library. She went in and went over to a window. She climbed up on the sill and looked out over the grounds as the sun began to set.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter finished. I still have three more to do and this story will be finished. How terribly, terribly sad. Well, I know you all want me to write a sequel as soon as I finish this one…but alas, I am not that nice. I am writing a Marauder's fic, as you all well know. I am already quite far into that one. It is already longer than this one, and it's not even Christmas in this one yet. I will write/post that one before I write the sequel. I, at one point, was going to call my new story Sympathy for the Devil, but that is over used. My sequel will be entitled Sympathy for a Dragon. And before you read that one, READ ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR! It is an awesome story and it will help you while reading the sequel…well, that is all. Good day to you.**


	17. Talking

**Hello again my minions. This particular story has 3 chapters left, chapter 17, 18, and 19. That is it. And then you shall have to say "Farewell" and "Until we meet again." I apologize in advance for this ridiculously short chapter. This chapter is dedicated to…my smexy little Frank.

* * *

**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Talking_

After a few minutes, Harry noticed Nikki was gone.

"Hey Ron, did you see where Nikki went?" Harry asked.

"No, she just disappeared." Ron replied, thinking out his next move. Harry stood up and left the Common Room. As he stepped out of the Portrait Hole, he ran into Hermione.

"Hey, have you seen Nikki?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I saw her heading towards the Library. She looked like she was either in a trance or in deep thought. She didn't even realize I was calling her." Hermione replied.

"Weird." Harry mumbled as he made his way to the Library. When he opened the door, he saw only the librarian. He walked towards the back of the Library when he noticed someone sitting in a window. He recognized that person as Nikki. He walked up to her and she didn't seem to see him. "Nikki?" Harry said softly. She didn't respond until she felt his hand on her arm. She jumped slightly and jerked her arm away from him. "Nikki, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"What…oh. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." Nikki replied.

"What were you thinking about that put you in such a trance?" Harry asked as he climbed up into the window, sitting across from her.

"A lot of things, actually." She responded.

"Care to talk about them?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Nikki, we need to talk about these things. Tell me what's going on." Harry pleaded.

"I've been thinking about us. What is going to happen to us over the summer? Are we going to stay together? What if we meet other people?" She asked.

"We won't. I promise. Nothing will break us apart." Harry said, trying to reassure her.

"How? How can you promise something like that? You can't predict the future. You don't know what will happen." Nikki protested.

"You're right. I don't. But I do know that I love you and that's all I need. You have to know how much I love you. I would never leave you. You are my world. You have to have faith. I thought you loved me; that you trusted me. I guess I was wrong." Harry said as he prepared to jump off the sill.

"Harry wait. I do love you. Honestly, I do, I trust you. I guess this has just been in the back of my mind so long. I couldn't help it. Please, I love you so much. I would do…" She didn't have a chance to finish that last statement as Harry placed his lips on hers. She softly kissed him back, making it more passionate by wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and holding him there. Finally, they broke away, not wanting to get caught. Harry led her back to the Common Room. When they arrived, Harry sat down on the couch. He pulled Nikki down onto the couch as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was getting a bit late.

"Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time." Harry said.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry. But, I really don't want to go downstairs. I'm very tired and not really in the mood to socialize." Nikki responded.

"That's fine. You stay right here. I will go get us some food." Harry replied as he left the Portrait Hole and made his way down to the kitchens. When he arrived, he was shocked. It was chaos. All the house-elves were busy preparing the meal. Not one of them looked up when he entered.

"Dobby?" Harry called out. Before he could blink, the tiny elf we bowing before him.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter? Dobby hopes it is not much. Dobby is very busy, but Dobby will try to help, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby squeaked.

"Don't worry, it's not much. I was just wondering if you could get me two plates of food and drinks for me and my girlfriend." Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Harry Potter. Dobby can get that for you right away, sir." Dobby replied before running off to prepare the plates. Moments later, Dobby returned with a tray that held two mugs and two plates. "Here is your food, Harry Potter. Dobby hopes you and your girlfriend will enjoy it. Dobby is sorry, but Dobby must get back to work." Dobby replied before going back to work.

Harry made his way back up to the Common Room. When he entered, it was completely empty except for a figure lying on a couch with a book in her lap.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked. The figure jumped slightly, and looked up from her book.

"Oh, hello Harry. I didn't hear you come in. I am reading The Catcher in the Rye." Nikki replied before she marked her page and set the book down. She sat up as Harry set the food down on a table next to her and sat down with her.

"I brought you some food. It looks good." Harry said as he took the plates off of the tray. Nikki picked up her plate and some silverware and began to eat. They ate in silence, yet, it was a comfortable silence. Nikki was still pondering the summer, no matter how much Harry assured her. She really did love him; she loved him with all her heart. She was still worried about what was to come. By the end of the year, she would be able to apparate, and Harry would too. Until then, he could Floo to her.

"Nikki? Are you okay?" Harry asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, just thinking about summer." She replied.

"Still? Nikki, please. I thought we talked about this. We will still see each other and every day we don't, I will owl you. I'll call you, seeing as we both have phones. Please Nikki, I beg of you. Nothing will bring us apart, there is nothing to doubt. I love you, you love me. It's that simple." Harry said, trying so hard to take away her doubt. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how often he would be able to see her. But, he had hope. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her, trying to kiss her doubt away. She kissed him back, just letting herself get lost in the kiss. She wasn't sure about the summer, but she finally gave in to what her heart had been telling her _'Believe'._ She was just about to deepen the kiss when Harry pulled away.

"We can't go too far. Quidditch practice in the morning and we need to be ready. The final game is coming up. We are playing Slytherin, we'll finish this tomorrow night." Harry said, sitting up.

"Oh shit! That's right. I had almost forgotten. We had a good season, eh? Undefeated. Let's just hope we can stop them next month as well." Nikki said.

"Don't worry. We will."

* * *

**Again, I am sorry. So short that it's not funny. So sorry this took so long to get out. Don't kill me. The chapters of All's Fair in Love and War put these chapters to shame. Review please…don't let my darling Rachel out-review you all!**


	18. Quidditch Final

**-Cries- There is only one more chapter in this story after this one! I love this story with all my heart, but, my Marauders story kicks this one's ass. After my lovely Marauder story, the sequel to this one comes out. I DON'T WANT IT TO END! sobs uncontrollably. This chapter is dedicated to Frank the Owl.

* * *

**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Quidditch Final_

The morning of the match, the weather was perfect. There was hardly any wind, only a faint breeze. The sun was shining, but it kept going behind the clouds. It was warm, but not too hot. It was the last week of May. Nikki's seventeenth birthday had come and gone. It was on the fourteenth. Harry had taken her out to dinner the Saturday after her Birthday, seeing as it was a Hogsmeade weekend that week. He had also bought her a muggle CD. She once told him her favorite band was this muggle American band called Green Day. She had all of their other CD's so he bought her the newest one, nimrod. She loved it. Anyway, back to the Final. Harry had gotten his team up at seven o'clock in the morning. The match started at noon, so Harry had them eat an early breakfast in the locker room while going over strategies. Malfoy also had his team up at an early hour, but they did not get breakfast. If they wanted it, they had to get up early enough to get it before the meeting.

Before they knew it, it was nearly noon. The two teams flew out onto the field. They took their positions and Madame Hooch released the balls. Nikki got the Quaffle first and flew towards the Slytherin goal. She faked a pass to Ginny and scored on the first try. The game continued for quite a while longer. The score after nearly an hour was Gryffindor-120 and Slytherin-170.

Suddenly, Harry spotted the Snitch and he and Malfoy began racing after it. They went faster and faster. Diving and narrowly missing the stands. Goyle, the Slytherin Beater, saw this. Malfoy had told his team that they had to win. He decided something to distract Harry would be best. He saw Nikki flying his way with the Quaffle. He knew what he had to do. He raised his beater bat just as Nikki was flying towards him. It collided with her head and…don't you just hate it when there is a huge cliffhanger and the author just ends the chapter there? Well, I do. So, I am not going to…Nikki fell off her broom and began tumbling down. The crowd gasped and a few screamed. Harry briefly broke his gaze and saw the love of his live falling to her death. Malfoy saw Harry speed off, but he just kept going. Harry sped off towards Nikki. When she was just six feet from the ground, Harry scooped her up in his arms and landed safely. She was out cold. Harry gently laid her down and put her head in his lap as teachers came running up to him.

"Good catch Mr. Potter. Please, follow me up to the Hospital Wing." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry picked Nikki up in his arms and followed her to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they got there, Harry laid Nikki down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey tried to 'shoo' him away, but he wouldn't go. He pulled up a chair and held her hand.

"She is still alive and stable. She just happens to be unconscious. She should wake up in a few hours. When she wakes up, alert me. If she has not woken up in six hours, let me know. I will keep all visitors out unless you request them." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Let in Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Harry replied before turning back to Nikki. Moments later his three friends entered and ran over to him.

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet." Harry answered.

"Harry, you won't believe this. When Malfoy saw what was happening, he called off the game and started yelling at Goyle. He said he almost killed Nikki. They are rescheduling the game now." Ron informed him.

"No way, Malfoy calling off a game due to _our_ injuries?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's waiting outside." Ginny replied.

"Let him in." Harry ordered. Ginny went and opened the door to let Malfoy in. He came in but kept his distance.

"Potter, I apologize for what that oaf did. Despite popular belief, I try to be a fair Quidditch player and I was not going to win by default. What Goyle did was below even my standards. I hope she is okay." Malfoy said.

Harry was speechless but he managed to get out a simple 'Thank you'. Malfoy nodded and walked out.

"Well…that was weird." Ginny stated.

"Yeah. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you mind if I ask you to leave me alone for a while?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course Harry. We're sorry." Hermione said while ushering everyone out. As soon as they were gone, Harry placed a soft kiss on Nikki's lips.

"Please Nikki. Please wake up. I love you so much. You can't leave me. Not now." Harry whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. He laid his head down on the bed, still holding her hand. He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by someone running their hand through his hair. He looked up to see Nikki smiling down at him.

"Nikki! You're awake!" Harry cried before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Harry what happened? All I remember was heading towards the goal with the Quaffle, and then I woke up here." Nikki said.

"Goyle hit you in the head with the Beater Bat. You fell off your broom and I caught you before you hit the ground. Malfoy called off the game and rescheduled. And you have been lying here for quite some time." Harry explained.

"Well…that would explain the headache of the century." Nikki replied, holding her head.

"Oh. I have to go get Madame Pomfrey. I will be right back." Harry said before going to find Madame Pomfrey. She was in her office and came quickly to Nikki.

"Well, Miss Gryffin, how are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked.

"Pretty good, except for this nasty headache." Nikki replied.

"Well, you took quite a hit. Foul game, Quidditch, positively beastly!" Madame Pomfrey said, muttering the last part to herself.

"When can I go?"

"I would like for you to stay the night, but you may go back to your in the morning. Mr. Potter, you may go back to your room now." Madame Pomfrey answered.

"Can Harry stay the night?" Nikki asked.

"Where do you propose he sleeps?" Pomfrey asked.

"I don't mind, I can sleep in the chair." Harry responded.

"If I wake up to find you any where else besides that chair or your own dorm in the morning, it'll be straight to the Headmaster for the both of you!" Pomfrey threatened before going back to her office. Harry moved his chair close to Nikki's bed and made himself comfortable. Nikki took his hand in hers and closed her eyes. Slowly, they drifted off to a nice, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey came in and woke up Harry and Nikki around eight o'clock. Harry helped Nikki back to the Common Room as she lay down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Harry asked.

"My book, it's on the table over there." Nikki replied as Harry went and got her book. Nikki sat up and Harry sat down where her head was. She laid her head down on his lap and opened her book to read. An hour later, Harry looked down to find Nikki asleep. He took her book out of her hands and marked her page. Harry did not move her, he just let her sleep. He began thinking about the same thing Nikki had been thinking about for a while: Summer. He knew that he had promised her that nothing would come between them and that he would owl her every day. But should he have done that? What if he couldn't keep that promise? She would never forgive him if he did that to her.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 18. Only one left…-cries- I love this story so much. I don't want it to end! Well, once again…Rachel's review kicked everyone's ass. She is the Reviewer Queen…the incredibly _insane_ Review Queen, but the Review Queen nonetheless.**


	19. Until We Meet Again

**This is it. This is the last chapter in The Tale of Miss Gryffin. So sad. This story was not supposed to be this long. This story was not supposed to be completed. In May of 2004, I was in math class. School was almost out for the summer and I was stressed out because of exams. I found a blue pen on the floor and I had some paper left in my notebook. I thought, what the hell, I will write a Harry Potter story. I had never heard of fan fictions or I wrote the first part as a way to relieve the stress of exams and some how, it evolved into a project. Then, it evolved into a saga. The Saga of The Tale of Miss Gryffin contains three parts. The Tale of Miss Gryffin, the Prequel: All's Fair in Love and War, and the Sequel: Sympathy for a Dragon. If you loved this story, please, I beg of you, read All's Fair in Love and War, also read that story if you have any intention of reading the sequel. Well, enough stalling. With my last dedication…to all of my friends who inspired me, pushed me to write/type and gave me ideas for the Prequel…this chapter is for you. Without you, I would not have come this far. I love you all so much. I now give you, Chapter 19…the Finale of The Tale of Miss Gryffin.

* * *

**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Until We Meet Again_

When Nikki awoke, three hours later, she and Harry went to the Library to study. Exams were next week. They studied until dinner. They were sure they knew almost everything in almost all subjects. Of course, that is what six hours of studying will do. After dinner, Harry and Nikki went back to the Common Room to get some studying in before bed. This routine continued until Sunday night. Exams started on Monday and lasted all week. All ready, three Gryffindor first years had been taken to the Hospital Wing after having nervous breakdowns. They had all been studying Potions at the time. Finally, around ten, Nikki stood up and yawned.

"Well Harry. Exams start tomorrow and I am exhausted. I am going to bed." Nikki said before leaning down and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Okay, but I want a better kiss than that." Harry replied. Nikki just smiled as she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "That's better. Goodnight, love."

"Good night, I love you." Nikki said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too." Harry said, smiling before once again turning back to his books.

The next morning, Nikki made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was already down there because Nikki had nearly overslept. She entered the Hall and sat down next to Harry. Before she could even say good morning, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She replied.

"A kiss for good luck, exams start today. Then we just have tomorrow and Wednesday. Thursday is the Quidditch Final and Saturday we leave. It seems so unreal. After this, we have one more year. That's it." Harry said, sadly.

"Yeah, it is weird. This is our home for ten months each year." Nikki said before filling up her plate. As soon as they were done eating, they made their way down deep into the dungeons for their first exam…Potions.

The rest of the exams flew by. Next thing they knew, they were sitting out by the lake under a beech tree that Friday afternoon. Ron was sitting in the branches; Hermione was facing Harry who was leaning up against the trunk. Nikki was lying down with her head in Harry's lap.

"This is so strange. We have just one more year." Nikki said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but it's been a damn good one." Ron replied.

"I can't believe you beat Slytherin." Hermione said. Gryffindor had won the rematch by a score of 170 to 60. Slytherin was in the lead, despite the aggression shown by Gryffindor. Of course, Malfoy and his Nimbus 2001 was no match for Harry and his Firebolt. Gryffindor was even in the lead for the House Cup.

It was the last night in the Common Room. The students were to head down to the Feast in about ten minutes, most of which were doing last minute packing. Nikki had come down to the Common Room as she had finished all of her packing. She saw Harry playing a game of chess with Ron.

"Hey Harry." She said as she sat down next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Check." Said Ron.

"Hey Nikki." Harry said as he turned to face her and gave her a peck on the lips. He turned back to the chess board and moved his piece.

"Check Mate." Ron said victoriously, smiling as he gathered up the chess pieces.

"Damn. Oh well. You Weasleys are unbeatable at chess…but one day, victory shall be mine!" Harry joked. Ron chuckled at that remark.

"Hey Harry, can we talk?" Nikki asked.

"Uhh…sure." Harry said, nervously. Usually, 'can we talk' meant nothing good.

They stepped just outside the Portrait Hole. Harry nervously shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Harry, don't be nervous. I'm not breaking up with you." Nikki reassured him.

"Oh, well then. What is it?" Harry asked, feeling quite relieved.

"I know you have to go to your Aunt and Uncle's for a little while, but my brother said you are welcome to spend some time at our house." Nikki suggested.

"Wow! Really? That'd be great. Of course, I will have to spend some time with Sirius, but you are welcome there as well." Harry offered. Just then, students came pouring out of the Portrait Hole and made their way to dinner. Harry and Nikki joined the flock and proceeded to the End of Term Feast.

"Alas, another year has come to an end. Please, students, try not to forget _everything_ you have learned this year. I suppose now would be the time to end this speech and allow you to feast yourselves, but first, the awarding of the House Cup. As you all know, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup" Dumbledore began, cheers came from three-fourths of the Hall, and boo's from the Slytherins. "In Fourth place with 513 points, Hufflepuff. In Third place, with 612 points, Ravenclaw. In Second place with 713 points…Slytherin. And in First place with 815 points…Gryffindor!" The Hall erupted with cheers as the banners all turned to Red and Gold. There was a multitude of boo's from the Slytherin table, sore losers those lot are.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food magically appeared and everyone dug in. Most were excited to be going home. And for once, so was Harry. He figured he would go to the Dursleys' for a week, and then go stay with Nikki and Sirius. It was going to be the best summer yet.

After the Feast, Harry went up to his room to do some last minute packing, lazy bugger, and then headed to bed. The next morning, he woke up and got dressed. He headed down to the Common Room to meet Nikki. She had her trunk with her, plus her school bag which contained some muggle and wizarding magazines and a CD player.

They headed to the carriages and arrived at the station. They said their final goodbyes and boarded the train. Since they were some of the first ones on, Harry, Nikki, Ron, and Hermione all found a compartment together.

"Wow, I can't believe we only have one more year left." Nikki commented.

"Yeah, and this is going to be one of the best summers yet." Harry replied.

Nikki laid her head on Harry's shoulder and turned her CD player to the next to last song and let the music take her over.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time your life._

**FIN

* * *

**

**Okay…I am officially pathetic. As I was typing the final page of this story, I was crying. I am still crying as I type this Authors Note. I will begin posting the chapters to All's Fair in Love and War soon. I didn't want to end this, but now I have. This is for you. This is for the ones who helped me through everything. I love you all more than you can imagine. My story is complete…finally. I shall miss it terribly…-breaks down in sobs-. Slytheringurl-050614/Flash Out…MTFBWY.**


End file.
